A PICTURE TELLS A STORY: THE GREEN EYED MONSTER
by wildlilpony
Summary: I've spent the last few months in New York after my break up with Booth. But i unexpectedly get called to help them with a case they're working on. Suddenly i have a chance to work things out with Booth. I made a big mistake and I miss Booth... Hannah.
1. Chapter 1 The Geen Eyed Monster

Hey guys its been a while since i've written anything. But here's a one shot. Heres my take on this weeks episode. Or at least here's what i think should happen. [this year i've promised myself, no expectations when it comes to bones.] lol.

Anyway, i've decided to write one more chapter of the brennan/booth diaries [coming up with different murder cases. etc. is pretty hard] and then i'll be continuing the story in a series of one shots. Look out for that in the upcoming weeks. Anyway here's my new fic.

A PICTURE TELLS A STORY : The green eyed monster.

Disclaimer: I dont own Bones. i only own the characters i make up myself.

_When Hannah heard the door shut she opened her eyes. She had gotten back home a few days ago. Booth had surprised her by having a cooked dinner ready; it had been quite tasty. But ever since he had told her about Brennan she had wondered how loyal Booth was to her, she had wondered whether she could continue to trust him not to cheat on her with Brennan. But when she had mentioned her doubts about trusting Booth to her brother, her brother had convinced her that there was something she could do. He had talked her into spying on them. She couldnt trust herself to spy on them, but her brother Tyler was a great private detective, she had decided to allow him to spy on them. She tried to tell herself that she was only doing what she had to, she had to figure out whether she was only wasting her time with Booth... _

_She went over to the front table and grabbed the package that Booth had brought inside and dropped on the table earlier. She opened it and took out the dvd that was in there. She went over to the bed and slipped the dvd into her laptop computer and then began to watch it. _

72 HRS EARLIER.

Tyler glanced over at his sister, Hannah, in the passenger seat. He frowned slightly. Today she was pretty quiet. This was unusual for her. Usually she'd be excited and bubbly and chatty. But not today. When she had first started dating Booth she talked non stop about him, but she had started talking about someone else. Some woman named Temperance. Keeping his eyes on the road he asked her what was going on...

The anger started to bubble inside him when she told him. While he had never met Seeley, up to this point he had believed he was a pretty great guy, but he wasnt sure about that anymore either.

'So how loyal is this Seeley, guy, to you? Do you think he ever would cheat on you, with this Temperance woman?'

Hannah sighed, 'I dont know Tyler, I really dont know. Seeley isnt the cheating type, he's never cheated on any woman he's ever dated, but this is Temperance. This is his partner. They have a history together. You know what thats like. You had a history with Jane, your wife.'

He smiled a little bit. 'Yeah i get it, sis. I'm a private detective. I can help you. The only way you're going to find out is if you can see them together.'

'You mean spy, on them? I dont know, Tye, i dont feel good about that.'

'Sis, i love you and care about you, and you need to know whether you can trust Seeley. You need to know whether you're wasting your time with him, and this is the only way to find out.'

Hannah looked out the window unhappily. And against her better judgement, she agreed.

Tyler hugged his sister as he dropped her off at Seeley's place, and then he drove off to the nearest hotel after giving Hannah a bunch of bugged devices that Hannah was supposed to plant inside Brennan and Booths homes and work places.

'Leave the cars to me. You can get access to Seeley's office better than i could. And you can get access to Brennan's home and office. You just need to figure out how you're going to do it without it looking suspicious.'

'Pick me up here tomorrow, I'd like to introduce you to Seeley and the rest of the 'squint squad' as Seeley calls them.'

'I'll be glad to. That way i can meet this Temperance Brennan...' his voice tapered off as he got into the car and drove off.

Booth glanced at Brennan out of the corner of his eyes as he watched her reading the report Angela had given her; she snuck a few of the fries from his plate and pulled her hand away quickly before he could smack it.

He looked at her face as she concentrated on reading the report. He caught a glimpse of her creamy smooth neck and he felt a little faint.

Cam watched Booth with a bit of a smile on her face as Brennan remained oblivious to Booth watching her.

Brennan turned the page of the report, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear and absently took a sip of her coffee and made a face as she realised that she'd drunk Booth's sugar infested coffee instead of her own.

'Oh my god. Booth. How much sugar do you need in your coffee?'

Booth actually laughed a little. 'Well that'll teach you to drink someone else's coffee instead of yours.'

'it was an accident and you know it,' Brennan said looking up at his face for the first time today.

'Hey i love sugar. Sugar makes coffee taste great. I dont get how you can drink your coffee black. Its yucky.'

'Booth, i've told you so many times, that too much sugar isnt good for you. Do you know how much sugar Americans eat per year?' lectured Brennan.

'No, but i'm sure you're going to tell me,' said Booth, winking at Angela, Hodgins, Daisy, Cam and Sweets, who all looked amused as they sat and watched the banter between Brennan and Booth that they'd seen so many times before.

'150 pounds, Booth. twenty years ago people ate 110 pounds of sugar. These days each of us eats about forty pounds of extra sugar. And they're in soda's, chips, chocolates... I mean the human body was not designed to keep up with that much sugar. Thats why we're seeing an increase in lifestyle related diseases such as diabetes, heart disease, stroke...'

Booth groaned. 'Okay, okay, Bones. Thats enough with the lecture, its too early to deal with this.'

'Too early, Booth? Its 2 in the afternoon. What were you doing last night?' asked Brennan.

Before Booth could answer, Angela looked towards the window and saw Hannah with some guy. Booth jumped up to greet her; he really didnt want to answer Bone's question and was relieved to not have to answer it, but all the same Booth looked at Bone's before he got up and noticed that her face fell a little bit. He felt bad.

Hannah and Tyler walked into the diner. Seeley looked up as she walked into the diner, he got up, walked towards her and kissed her, meanwhile looking at the man beside her. Wondering who he was.

'Seeley, i'd like you to meet my brother, Tyler,' said Hannah.

'Wow. I didnt even know you have a brother,' said Booth.

'Well, i do.'

'Hello, Tyler. How are you doing?' said Booth shaking Tylers hand.

'This is the squint squad,' said Hannah introducing everyone to Tyler.

Tyler glanced at Temperance Brennan when Hannah introduced him to her and his eyes widened. He had been angry at Booth before, but when he saw how beautiful she was he couldnt blame Booth for even thinking about taking an interest in somebody else.

'Wow. Hannah's mentioned you before, said Tyler, looking at Brennan with interest. You never told me how hot she is, sis,' said Tyler taking his eyes off Brennan for a split second.

'Oh. Of course. How could i forget to mention that?' said Hannah, looking at him with a bit of a frown.

Booth looked at Tyler, he felt a flash of annoyance at the way he looked at Brennan. He really didnt like the way he was looking at Brennan. Or the way Brennan was looking at him. Booth felt a stab of jealousy, which he tried very hard not to show. He closed his eyes for a split second and gave himself a mental shake as he shook out two more chairs for Hannah and Tyler. Brennan looked at Tyler for a few seconds longer before she sat down too.

Angela had been watching the exchange between Tyler and Brennan and smiled a bit. She had also noticed Booths jealousy which he had tried hard not to show, but without success. Angela glanced down at the basketball tickets that a friend of hers had given her, but she was 7months pregnant and the weather was supposed to be lousy and hot, she really didnt feel like going. She had told Hodgins this and perfect husband that he was he had understood. They had both agreed that they would give the tickets to somebody else. Angela glanced at Hodgins and he nodded. Booths reaction to Tyler and Brennan hadnt escaped his notice either.

Angela took the tickets out of her purse.

'So are you a basketball fan, Tyler? A friend of mine gave me tickets, but Hodgins and i cant go. Did you want them instead? asked Angela.

'Really? Are you sure? I love basketball. In fact i've been wanting to see this game, but the tickets were sold out by the time i went to the ticket office, said Tyler.

'Sure. I'm sure, Said Angela, handing him the tickets with a smile. Think of it as a nice to meet you present on us.'

'This is great. Thanks. There are two tickets. Say, Temperance, did you want to come with me? asked Tyler, looking at her with a bright smile on his face.

'Sure. I mean i'm not a huge basketball fan, but it could be fun. The games on at 8pm right?, Tyler nodded. Yeah i can make it. I'm going to be at work late but you can pick me up at the lab at 7pm. Maybe we could have a drink before or something. That okay with you? asked Brennan.

Tyler nodded happily. Booth looked at Tyler sourly. He should be glad that Bones was finally moving on, but he wasnt happy at all, not one little bit...

Hannah went outside to say goodbye to Tyler. Before she could really let go, she took a few deep breaths and very calmly asked him what the hell he'd been thinking.

'You went a little overboard with that dont you think? I mean telling Temperance she's hot and then asking her out. What were you thinking?'

'Calm down little sis. I'm trying to help you out remember? I'm testing the strength of Booths loyalty to you. And one way i could do that is to see his reaction when someone asks Temperance out on a date. Look, i know this must be hard to hear, but i dont think Seeley is very invested in this. You saw his face when I asked Temperance out. He was mad and upset. I'm just looking out for you sis. I'm not going to be doing anything with Temperance...'

Brennan was tired. But she had a date with Tyler to look forward to. After a hard day of work all she wanted to do was call Tyler and cancel but she knew she couldnt. She had felt a twinge of sexual attraction to Tyler, the first time she'd felt that in a long time; so she knew she couldnt cancel. She buttoned up her top and then looked at her face. Eyeliner, blush and eyeshadow. Perfect, she said to herself. Lipstick left. She looked towards the doorway and noticed that Booth was staring at her with an expression on his face that she couldnt identify.

'Uh. i'm sorry to interrupt but we have a new case, Bones. I need your help with it,' he said with a pleading look on his face. Brennan felt annoyed; he had used that begging expression so many times on her and it had always worked, but this time Brennan wasnt fooled. This time Brennan didnt give in.

'Put it on in my office. I'll get to it, tomorrow. If you remember, i have a date with Tyler.'

'Oh thats right. A date with Tyler. To a basketball game. You're not even a fan of basketball Bones, you've been working all day, i dont think its a good idea for you to be going on a date right now.'

'Thats your opinion Booth. I dont need your permission. I'm going. And by the way i think you should be worrying about your own girlfriend instead of me.'

'You only met this guy today, Bones. I'm just looking out for you, i'm your partner.' Implored Booth.

'Really? Booth. You're sounding more like a jealous boyfriend rather than my partner, said Brennan looking at him.

Booth breathed in and out. What was he doing? he asked himself. I'm trying to convince Bones not to go on a date with a guy. I love Hannah and here i am in Bone's office trying to convince her not to go out with Tyler. Trying to convince her not to move on. I told her i loved Hannah, i made this choice. She has the right to move on. But he was jealous. He hated other men looking at _his _Bones, he hated her looking at other men. In desperation Booth grabbed her and pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Brennan struggled for a few seconds but Booth leaned his body against hers and kissed her harder and more passionately. Brennan knew she could stop him if she wanted to, and she knew that she should, but she didnt. She just put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Booth lifted her shirt with one of his hands and caressed her creamy skin. They both pulled apart when they heard a cough behind them.

'Booth...' said Brennan. They both turned around and saw Sweets shocked expression. Booth and Brennan were breathing heavily. But then Brennan grabbed her jacket and walked out of the office. Booth looked a little ashamed.

'What are you doing here, Sweets? asked Booth.

'I'm sorry. I needed your advice, said Sweets looking at Booth.

'Okay, hurry up, i have to leave.'

'I want your advice on how to propose to Daisy.' said Sweets.

'You've already asked her once. What happened to the advice i gave you a few months ago? About giving yourself a chance to be happy? Are you sure you want to go there again, with Daisy?'

Sweets looked at Booth for a few seconds in silence.

'I know. I thought about that. But i love Daisy. And i cant be happy with anyone else but her. When it comes to being in love with someone there's no compromise. You've got to want to be with a person. Not be with them because you feel like you have to out of loyalty. Should we be talking about what i just witnessed between you and Dr Brennan just now?' asked Sweets.

'No. said Booth. I dont want to talk about that...'

Booth was sitting on his couch channel surfing. Flick. Flick. Flick. He changed channels not really paying any attention to what was on the television. He turned the television off and sat on the couch in silence. He didnt feel like staying home. He felt restless. Hannah had decided to go out for a run. Bones was on a date with Tyler and Sweets was probably proposing to Daisy right at this moment. Booth thought about the kiss between him and Bones again and then he got up and walked outside. He needed some air. He walked past shop after shop. Then he glanced at the jewellery shop that he had stopped in front of. He felt guilty about what he'd done. I love Hannah. I want to be with her. He glanced at the lockets and smiled. He knew exactly how to show Hannah how much he loved her...

_Hannah looked on in shock and anger as she witnessed the kiss between Booth and Temperance in her office. She grabbed her keys and threw it at the floor in a jealous rage. She closed her eyes and told herself to calm down. There's only one thing i can do. And thats to talk to him, confront him about what i know. _

Daisy held up her hands to show everyone the gleaming diamond that Sweets had placed on her finger when he had proposed to her.

'Isnt it beautiful? This ring is so beatiful. I love it! I mean, here i was sitting on a chair eating icecream when Sweets got down on his knees and asked me to marry him. And then he placed the ring on my finger. Isnt it breathtaking? gushed Daisy.

'Yes. Its beautiful. Agreed Angela with tears in her eyes at how happy Daisy and Sweets looked.

'Marriage is an archaic institution. But yes. It is beautiful.' said Brennan, avoiding Booths eyes as he looked at her.

Hannah and Tyler watched how uncomfortable Booth and Brennan were with each other. If Hannah hadnt known something had happened between them she wouldnt have given it a second thought. She would have just believed it was Booth trying not to give Brennan any ideas. But the kiss had changed everything. Hannah looked over at Booth when he placed a jewellery box in front of her plate. She raised her eyebrows at him.

'Whats this?'

'Its something i brought for you. When i saw it, it made me think of you.'

Hannah opened it and saw a beautiful silver locket in there. She turned it over and noticed that Booth had had it enscribed with her name. _Hannah. I love you, always and forever. _

'Its nice, Seeley. Thanks. Why'd you buy this for me?'

'Because i love you, Hannah, said Booth looking at her confused.

Hannah looked at him sharply. 'Something happened didnt it?' asked Hannah.

'What? said Booth going pale. No. Nothing happened.

'Well something obviously did. Did you kiss Temperance? Did you have sex with her? asked Hannah looking at Temperance accusingly.

'Of course not, said Brennan, incensed.

'No. I never had sex with her, said Booth. I just wanted to give you a gift to show how much I love you.'

'I know you love me. You've said it a million times. Why would you think i doubt that? Why would you need to _prove _that you love me? The fact that you feel the need to prove that you love me Seeley, means that you have feelings for Temperance.'

'Nothing happened, Hannah.' said Booth.

'I know you're lying Seeley. Tyler saw you kiss Temperance in her office a few nights ago.'

Booth turned absolutely white. And everyone at the table gasped. Brennan blushed as she looked up and noticed everyone looking at her. But then she saw Hannah and Tyler glaring at her.

'You. You were my friend. I trusted you to be around Booth and then you pull something like this.' asked Hannah.

'Booth kissed me. It wasnt my fault,' said Brennan standing her ground but also knowing that what she said was partly a lie.

'It is your fault. You were the one who decided to tell Booth how you feel. You were the one who told him how you felt knowing that he wasnt available. Seeley might have kissed you first but you kissed him back, you didnt bother trying to stop him. I cant trust you, Temperance. And i cant trust you, Seeley.'

'It was a mistake, Hannah. Besides that, i've never cheated on you. You can trust me, Hannah. You can.' Said Booth.

'How do i know that Seeley? I've been away the last three weeks. How do i know you havent been hooking up with Temperance those three weeks i was away?'

'Because i told you i didnt. You have my word on that.' said Booth.

'Well, Seeley. Your word doesnt mean that much. You've won, Temperance. You can have Booth.' said Hannah.

'Look i'm going to go. Are you coming with me, Tyler?' asked Hannah.

Tyler got up, took Hannah's hand and led her outside.

Once she got outside she started to cry. Tyler put her hand around her shoulder and hugged her. 'You did the right thing sis.' Hannah nodded through her tears but then she continued to cry. She was about to go back home to pack up her stuff when Booth came running out of the restaurant, frantically looking for her. She groaned. And ran away. She ran towards the brook. After running for five minutes Hannah got tired of running, she stopped and got on the swing. Booth came over and sat next to her. It was a cold night, she shivered and wrapped her jacket around her more tightly. Booth reached out to push a lock of hair out of her eyes but thought better of it. She smelled the nearby lavender bushes and it soothed her. After her little outburst at the diner she felt calmer.

'Tylers a private investigator Seeley. I saw everything.'

'You had me under surveillance, Hannah? Why?' asked Booth upset.

'I wasnt sure if i could trust you, Seeley. I had to know. Look i went into a relattionship with you knowing that you and Temperance had a history; i knew it was a risk. But i never expected that you'd lie to me about it. Tyler does this for a living, he convinced me that i needed to know whether i was wasting my time with you. I needed to know whether you were in this for the long haul, not just for now.' said Hannah.

'But couldnt you trust me?' asked Seeley.

Hannah looked at Booth meaningfully. He thought about how he had kissed Bones. And he answered his own question.

'No. I guess not.' said Booth, looking sad.

'I think we should take a break, said Hannah, sadly. I've been offered a job in New York for the next three months Booth. I'd suggest that you use this time to figure out how you feel about Temperance. We can talk again when i come back.'

Booth sat back in his swing. His heart lurched. He felt both mad and sad. But there was also something else. Booth closed his eyes for a minute concentrating on the feeling and then he realised with a shock that he felt a sense of relief. He reached out and held Hannahs hand for a minute.

Booth went into the bar and sat down in a chair, he felt like a zombie. He had decided to give Hannah some space to pack her stuff. He couldnt go back to the restaurant and face the others. The bartender placed a shot of alcohol in front of him and he downed it quickly. He looked around in recognition. If he had wanted to find a place to forget this was the wrong place. He remembered he had taken Bones to this bar during their first case and he smiled a little bit as he remembered their night. The kiss they had shared outside in the rain. He closed his eyes and tried to conjure exactly what he had felt that night. He tried to figure out exactly how things had ended up so wrong. When he opened his eyes he saw Bones standing watching him.

'Bones. What are you doing here?'

'I thought you might be here. I can leave if you want to be alone.' said Brennan gently.

Booth looked up at her. 'Stay, Bones.'

Brennan sat down and for a minute she looked down at the glass of vodka the bartender placed in front of her. Booth wiped the sweat off his forehead and they both watched a couple playing pool nearby.

'You know, i loved Hannah. I thought that Hannah was the one person who'd never end up hurting me. But she did. She did.'

'Are you two okay?' asked Bones.

'She broke up with me, Bones. I thought she'd never hurt me.'

'Is that why?... Bones voice trailed off as she thought about last year. She remembered how hurt she'd felt when Booth had rejected her and she realised that if she had been hurt then so had Booth. She sighed for a second, then looked up into his eyes.

'Well, you kind of got back at me for that. I thought you'd feel a bit happier.'

'Bones. I didnt intend to hurt you. And i'd never be happy about hurting you, in any way,' he said looking at her.

'I didnt intend to hurt you either, Booth. I was scared. It had nothing to do with you. It wasnt anything you did. Or didnt do.'

'If it'd been anyone else. Would you have reacted that way, Bones?'

'Maybe not. You're important to me, Booth. I care about you. You and i have too much to lose. And i couldnt risk losing you in any way. I'm sorry, Booth. I'm sorry about you and Hannah...'

'No you're not Bones.'

'I am Booth. I am sorry. You and Hannah breaking up. It shouldnt have been because of me. I'm sorry about last year. I know how much i hurt you, because you hurt me too. Can you forgive me for that?' asked Bones.

Booth looked at her for a few seconds. Booth took Bones hand in his. 'Yeah Bones. If you can forgive me, i'll forgive you.'

Bones nodded.

'I really loved her you know?'

'Yeah i know.' said Bones.

Booth looked at her meaningfully. Bones looked up and went over what he'd just said. I reallly LOVED her. Past tense. She looked up at him as she realised the significance.

Booth smiled. 'Are you scared yet, Bones?

Brennan looked at him. 'Were you trying to scare me?'

Brennan leaned in and kissed him softly. 'No. I'm not scared. I cant promise you that i wont get scared, cos. i probably will. But...'

'Bones. Just promise me that if you do get scared, you'll talk to me. Okay?'

Bones nodded. 'I can do that Booth.' she said, placing her hand on top of his and sighing. She glanced over at the pool table and smiled as the man hugged the woman when she won the game. Booth looked over at the pool table too.

'Wanna play a game, Bones?'

'Yeah. Booth. I'll beat the pants off you.' said Bones, jokingly.

'Huh huh. Bones. Very funny. How do you even know that expression? But we'll see about that!' said Booth putting his arms around her and leading her to the pool table...


	2. Chapter 2 A carnival to remember pt1

CHAPTER 2. A PICTURE TELLS A STORY: THE GREEN EYED MONSTER.

DISCLAIMER. BONES BELONGS TO HH, KATHY REICHS AND FOX.

Hello people. I had hoped that I'd be finished with 'The ghost in the trees' before I continued with this story, but its taking me longer than I thought it would. However I had always planned to get this chapter up before the Locator episode airs; [Leo is based loosely on the Locator guy] However, since I haven't been that satisfied with watching Bones episodes one at a time [episodes 17 and 18 are good, however I wouldn't call them great episodes] so I might go back to watching the episodes every second week. Hopefully I'll be finished with 'The ghost in the trees' by the end of this week or the middle of next week [I'll need something to distract me from watching tomorrows ep, and if you haven't already read 'the ghost in the trees' and you're in the mood to read a ghost story, then I'd recommend it] In this chapter I've also referred to my other fic 'Happy un-Valentine's day Booth and Brennan, so feel free to check that out if you haven't already done so. [Brennan refers to both of them in this chapter.] Enjoy and REVIEW...

...

The kids stood over to the side as Brennan looked over the two bodies that were lying in the dust. The nearby kids were silent and as quiet as mice. They were probably still in shock. The school councilor, principal and teachers were handing out cups of hot chocolate to the kids who had seen the bodies fall to the ground and die; poisoning was suspected. A few minutes before the kids were all shouting joyfully, joking around with each other as they played pin the tail on the donkey, shot balls at the teacher in who sat on the diving board in the pool and shouted gleefully as they hit the board and the teacher fell into the water; the hungry kids would gorge themselves with cotton candy and fried food; often than not they would end up throwing the food around in a battle of wills; while the good health conscious kids would snack on popcorn and corn. Brennan glanced up as she heard the horses neigh and smiled as one of the ponies stamped his foot with impatience as if he was wondering why the kids were so quiet.

'I always wanted a pony when I was a kid. But we were always moving around a lot so a pony or any pet was out of the question. And in the foster care system the only pets they allowed was fish or turtles. They're nice pets, but kind of boring.'

'I get it, Bones. I always wanted a dog. But... well you know a little bit about what my life was like...'

'Perhaps we can get the bodies out of here as quickly as possible,' said Detective Kathleen trying to keep her voice pleasant while frowning as she watched her partner Detective Leo enjoying watching Brennan's behind.

Booth glanced at Detective Kathleen and then glanced at Detective Leo admiring Brennan and he felt annoyed at Leo who wasn't bothering to be discreet with his admiration of his partner.

'Are you ready to get the bodies out of here, Temperance?' Asked Leo.

Brennan glanced at him in surprise as she heard her full Christian name. She wasn't used to being addressed by that name, despite the fact that it was her name. Most people just called her Brennan. She smiled a little as she noticed how Detective Leo was looking at her.

'What can I do to help?' Asked Leo putting out a hand to help her up.

Booth felt incredibly annoyed and he saw red.

'Why don't we let Dr. Brennan deal with the bodies while we question the kids about what they saw so that they can go home?' said Kathleen pulling her dark brown hair up into a bun.

Booth glanced at her approvingly and Brennan seemed to feel a stab of jealousy as she saw Booth looking at the pretty woman with the long curly hair and slim build like a model. The curly hair reminded her of Hannah. Brennan quickly put Hannah out of her mind; she didn't want to think about the woman who had stolen Booth's heart. The woman who had basically replaced her. Despite how much it scared her and how unfair it was to Booth she wanted to be the only woman in his life.

'That is our job after all,' piped in Booth as he took a few steps in Brennan's direction. You'll have time to stare and admire Brennan later.'

'Hah ha. Said Leo. When a beautiful woman is standing in front of me I admire them whenever I can. You are hot! And you've got a great asse!' He told Brennan.

Brennan looked shell shocked for a few seconds and then hiding a pleased smile she told him that she didn't fraternize with colleagues while working, it was unprofessional. She glanced at Booth and noticed that he was glaring at him and Kathleen looked a little sick. Although she didn't understand what was going on.

'Detective Kathleen, are you alright?' Asked Brennan. If you're not feeling well perhaps you can go home and rest.'

Kathleen stared at Brennan. She couldn't understand how this woman was so brilliant but yet so clueless about her partner, Leo's interest in her.

She told her not to worry about her. She was fine.

Brennan turned towards the bodies after sizing her up a little more and then glanced at Booth one last time as she turned towards the nearby agents who were watching this scene with amusement, and told them to send the bodies to the makeshift lab near the LA police station that Brennan had had set up, while Booth and the two detectives started questioning the kids about what they saw with their parents and Lawyers present. [At least the parents who had decided to hire lawyers] Brennan had to grin, she understood the need to protect their kids; it was encoded into their DNA after all. But she had no real understanding of it herself.

Brennan felt detective Leo's stares as she read the files. She had insisted on reading all the evidence of all the past murders that had happened. She glanced at the four other folders nearby and sat down in front of the board with the two detectives who were trying to figure out all the similarities between the four previous murders and the current one. Brennan didn't bother using a board to go through the evidence herself although she could see the value of being organized; it felt too much like conjecture but Booth had told her that the LAPD did things their way and her team did things their own way. They only had a limited time before they had to go back to DC; their previous case in Pennsylvania had taken a lot more time than they had expected. Brennan still found herself thinking and puzzling over what had happened. That had been a scary time in which Brennan had almost died; she shivered slightly; but then glanced out the nearby window at the bright sunshine. It was difficult to be scared in beautiful LA weather; Brennan had to smile as she watched and listened to people outside chatting and laughing, enjoying the day, quite unaware of death and murders. For a moment Brennan felt a sense of jealousy, she almost wished that she could be one of those clueless people enjoying the world rather than worrying about putting killers and psychos behind bars. She shook herself and tried to concentrate on the case; Brennan was none too happy to put the dark dreariness of Pennsylvania out of her mind for the moment as she listened to them going through the evidence.

'Similarity number one they were all couples.'

Brennan had to roll her eyes as they discussed the details of their lives, she would rather concentrate on evidence similarities than discuss those details that to her weren't as important as the physical evidence.

Booth grinned as he sat next to her; he knew how hard this was for her. He brushed his fingers against hers lightly and Brennan felt his body pressed up against hers for the moment. She almost felt faint as she tried to concentrate on Detective Leo's voice rather than Booth's firm body.

Detective Leo was watching Brennan's face and noticed that her color rose slightly.

'Are you hot Doctor Brennan? Perhaps we can turn on the air-conditioning if you're uncomfortable.' Said Detective Leo.

'No. I'm fine. In other cultures people don't rely on air-conditioning units to regulate their body temperatures; its highly inefficient; instead they add a jumper or warm clothes in the winter weather or they remove clothes in the heat...' Said Brennan not understanding as she felt Booth's body tense up.

Booth froze at the innuendo of what Brennan had just said. He had to smile at her cluelessness. He wondered how anybody could be so smart and so clueless at the same time.

'Another similarity is that all the murders happened at fairs or carnivals. They all had similar food stains on them. Popcorn, fried chicken...' Said Booth trying desperately to get them back on track. Isn't that right Bones?'

'Yes. Stomach contents showed that they all ingested similar foods, souvlakis, popcorn, fried chicken, corn...carnival, fair type food; although those foods can be found at a variety of places. Don't they serve those types of food at baseball games or diners and restaurants too?'

'Yes. True but the bodies were all found at carnivals, so we need to check out the entertainment section see if there are any fetes or carnivals coming up in the area. Dr. Brennan you'll need to go through the physical evidence one again to see if you can get any physical evidence of the killer. Hopefully he left something of himself on the current murder. Hopefully the killer is one of those killers who don't get smart overtime...' Said Kathleen.

'Killers usually leave the most evidence during the first murder; they're usually messy and sloppy and then they learn the best ways to clean up after themselves as they discover the best way not to leave evidence behind ...' Said Brennan ignoring the way Kathleen was looking at her.'

'So what are you doing tonight Brennan?' Asked Angela as Brennan put a belt over her blouse and tight red pencil skirt...

'We've gone through all the evidence and since the next fete or carnival is in two days there's nothing much we can do at the moment; so we're all going to a dinner tonight. Detective Kathleen, Detective Leo, Booth and I.

'Detective Leo huh? Is he cute?' Asked Angela.

Booth smiled as he picked up his keys and hid his gun on his person. He walked over towards Brennan's room and stood outside Brennan's door. He was about to knock on the door when he heard Bones speaking to someone.

'Well yes. He's quite attractive. Booth is more physically attractive though.' Said Brennan matter of factly.

Angela grinned. Brennan had told her about the talk she and Booth had had about agreeing to give a relationship together a go in time. She wanted to see Booth and Brennan as a couple but she also knew that Brennan couldn't wait for Booth to be ready. Brennan needed to have fun.

'Look Sweetie. I think you should have some fun with this Detective Leo. I know you like Booth, maybe even love him, but you can't wait for him to be ready. You two can't be just friends; you almost had sex with Booth on Valentine's Day...'

'Almost had sex. We didn't. He and I both decided it wasn't the right time.'

'Admit it Brennan, you're not okay with being just friends with him.'

'Okay, I admit it. I'm not okay with just being friends. But it's not about me. Said Brennan looking down at the ground for a few seconds. Booth isn't ready. What do you want me to do about it? I'm not going to force him into being with me. Look, this isn't about me, Angela. It's about Booth. And what Booth needs right now is for me to be his friend.'

'All I'm saying Sweetie is have some fun tonight. This Detective Leo sounds hot. Booth didn't wait for you Sweetie...'

'Okay, that's low. I know he didn't wait for me, he shouldn't have to. I wish he had but he didn't. You want me to move on with somebody else? You want me to get back at him? You want me to do what he did? Angela, that's what got us into this situation to begin with. Said Brennan. Besides I think Detective Kathleen is into Detective Leo.' Joked Brennan.

Angela smiled and then laughed lightly. 'Just think about what I said Sweetie.'

Booth just sat there feeling a little numb. Listening to Angela telling Brennan to have fun with Leo. Telling her not to wait for him to be ready. He'd known that Bones wasn't quite happy about being just friends; sometimes it was just plain obvious; but he hadn't known to the extent that Bones was really struggling to respect his choice and his decision. He waited a few moments after the talk with Angela was over and then he knocked on her door.

Booth glanced at her after Bones opened the door and then looked at her closely. She looked a little upset although her face immediately lit up a little when she saw him. She smiled at him and took his hand after offering it to her. They bantered back and forth about the evening but Booth noticed that her good mood seemed a little bit forced.

Brennan took a sip of her beer as she watched Detective Kathleen dancing and flirting with Detective Leo subtly. She was wearing a tight fitting black and blue dress and had pulled her curly brown hair into a French twist. She looked stunning and she noticed that a lot of men were checking her out. She looked around at the couples dancing, singing and flirting with each other. She watched as a few of the serious couples embraced and kissed. She sighed sadly. She remembered the way that Booth used to look at her, as if she was beautiful. Like she was special and the only women he ever saw. She missed the way he lightly touched her back, the way he let his hands rest near her. She found herself feeling sad. And angry. But she wasn't angry at Booth for falling in love with someone else. She was mad at herself. Bones listened as the fast song ended and a slow song began. Feeling a little lonely she drank the rest of her wine and the liquid went down her throat and she coughed slightly. She felt a little bit better. And then she looked up as Leo left his partner and sat next to her.

Booth watched Bones as she sat by herself with a thoughtful, wistful expression on her face. He had been talking to Kathleen and when Leo came over she had insisted that he dance with her. She had started flirting with him. But Leo had remained clueless to his partner's feelings. He watched the crestfallen look on Kathleen's face as Leo told her that he was going to keep Brennan company after they had finished dancing to the fast song. She looked at Bones fiercely and then flounced off. Booth had to smile. Booth watched Bones force a smile on her face as they started talking. He kind of agreed with Angela. He didn't want Bones to wait for him to be ready, she deserved to be happy now, but he wasn't too happy about the idea of Bones spending time with anyone else. Scratch that. He wasn't happy about that idea at all. He wanted to do what Kathleen had done and just leave but he couldn't do that. Feeling horrible he went over to the table and interrupted them.

'How about a dance Bones?' Asked Booth.

'Maybe later, Booth.' Said Brennan looking slightly annoyed at the interruption, but pleased that he looked a little angry.

Leo glanced at Booth and Brennan sharply. He almost slapped himself as he noticed the meaningful looks that they were giving each other. He wondered why he hadn't seen it before. Probably because I was too busy checking out her ass. He thought to himself.

'So are you two having sex?'

Brennan almost laughed. 'No. We're not a couple. I have no idea why people always think we're in a relationship when we're not.'

'Well then, maybe you can have sex with me.' Said Leo in a charming and smarmy voice.

'Sorry to say this Leo, but you don't have a shot in hell.' Replied Booth before she could answer him.

Brennan glanced at Booth. She didn't mind giving Booth a bit of a dig about not seeing what was right in front of him.

'Why don't we go out to dinner before you leave? We could have sex afterwards.' Suggested Leo.

'Sure. I'd love to go out to dinner with you.' Brennan said, not bothering to look at Booth.

Kathleen who was standing nearby had overheard Leo asking Brennan out and Brennan agreeing. She wasn't pleased at all. She sat down and glowered at Brennan. Kathleen looked at Seeley Booth and noticed that he didn't look happy either. In fact when Kathleen looked at Brennan she couldn't help noticing that Leo seemed to be the only one who was happy at all...

...REVIEW. TBC.


	3. Chapter 3 A carnival to remember pt2

CHAPTER 3. A PICTURE TELLS A STORY. THE GREEN EYED MONSTER

DISCLAIMER. I DONT OWN BONES, BONES BELONGS TO FOX.

Leo stopped the car outside the carnival; Brennan glanced around at the people milling around in excitement at all the side show games. Brennan glanced at Booth sitting next to her in the backseat and had to grin a little. He didnt look too happy. She knew that Booth was used to being the one who was driving and he didnt like someone else in the drivers seat; but they both knew that Booth wasnt the one in charge here, therefore Leo and Kathleen were doing the driving. Brennan thought that he looked a little angry although she didnt understand why he would be. Booth glanced at her when he felt her looking at him. And then he glanced at Leo and Kathleen as they suited up. He smiled a little trying to be pleasant.

'So you're going out with Leo after the case Bones?' Asked Booth.

Brennan glanced at him sharply. She noticed that he was smiling a little but she could tell that it was forced. She glanced again at Leo and told Booth, 'That's the plan, Booth. He's quite nice, behind all the cliqued lines...Are you okay with that?'

'Of course, why wouldnt I be, Bones?' Asked Booth trying to hide what he was feeling.

'If you dont want me to go, say that. Give me a reason why I shouldnt go Booth.'

'What do you want me to say Bones? Not to go? Do you need a reason not to go?' asked Booth.

'No, I'm going. I havent gotten a better offer.' Brennan said looking at Booth meaningfully. Booth was about to say something when their conversation was interrupted by Kathleen telling them that they were ready...

Booth watched as the kids [and grown ups] payed to play those rigged games and go on the ferris wheel and rides. He glanced at the kamikaze and smiled as he remembered going to a carnival with Parker. Because Rebecca hadnt allowed Parker to go on the kamikaze Parker had insisted that Booth go on the kamikaze so Booth could tell him what it was like.

Brennan glanced at it and shivered. 'I've always been scared to go on that, said Brennan. Even though i know that its perfectly safe. Those rides are designed to play on your fears; the reason why a lot of people love those fast rides is because it releases adrenaline...'

'You've never gone on those rides Bones?' asked Booth.

'I've never been to a carnival Booth. When i was living with foster families, its not like we were the epitome of a happy family. We didnt go on family outings like a lot of families do.' Replied Brennan.

'I took Parker to a carnival a while ago. They're fun Bones. You're missing out...' His voice faded out as he saw a man place a mug of coffee in the hands of a woman and man with a smile.

Brennan placed a hand on Booths shoulder and whispered that it was exactly like the other mugs that were found near the other bodies at the other crime scenes. Booth glanced around and noticed that the other people who had bought coffee had plastic cups.

Everything started to happen quickly. Kathleen had also been quick to notice and immediately told the man to stop. The kid behind the server immediately started to run away. Booth ran towards the kid and caught him but he groaned and fell down when he felt a punch on his leg. The kid got up and he grabbed a tarp and tied it over him and together they dragged him into the white minivan sitting idly by the corner.

Brennan watched in horror as Booth fell down and was dragged into the car. She ran as fast as she could towards the van but she couldnt catch up with them, it sped up and she could only watch afraid for her partner as the van drove off. Brennan looked to the side as she heard the squeal of a car breaking next to her, she hopped in when she realised that it was Leo and Kathleen. Brennan screamed, 'Faster, faster.'

Kathleen watched as Brennan tried to keep the van in sight. She had never seen her so afraid. She was so angry at Brennan. Here was this woman who came into the picture two days ago and her partner was already gaga over her. Kathleen remembered how she had felt when her previous partner had been killed just two years ago. And then she felt a sense of sympathy. She knew what it was like working side by side with a partner. She knew what it was like to worry about whether this could be the day when her partner would get seriously hurt, or whether this would be the day when she'd lose her partner. It happens everyday, to all sorts of people. She didnt dislike Brennan so much anymore. She realised that it wasnt her fault that her partner found Brennan attractive. She looked to the side as Leo pulled a gun out and started shooting at the tyres. Brennan groaned as he missed. She really wished that Booth was in the car with them. He would have definitely made that shot. She almost cheered when the next shot blew out the tyre and the car hit a nearby car. Brennan ran out as soon as the car had stopped and ran towards the car. She stopped and glanced into the drivers seat. The driver had been killed on impact and the younger kid in the car was struggling to break free from the wreck. Leo broke the window and placed the gun next to his head. The kid just sat there helpless. He knew he wasnt getting out of this. His partner was dead; as the only survivor he would be the one who would be paying for their crimes.

Brennan ran to the back of the minivan and opened the door. She saw Booth had managed to take off the tarp. He glanced at Brennan's scared and worried face and he held his arms out for her to help him out. Booth walked a little bit wincing at the pain in his leg. Brennan leaned down and felt his leg through his pants and gave a sigh of relief. He was fine. Booth gave her a hug and held her tight.

Leo watched Brennan and Booth talking to each other outside the interrogation room. And he glanced at Kathleen who was watching them with a smile. He remembered how devestated Kathleen had been when she had lost her previous partner. He sighed. Leo thought Brennan was hot, but he realised that her heart belonged to somebody else. Leo glanced over at Kathleen and with a sinking feeling he recognised the look of resolve on her face.

'You're going to tell Booth how worried Brennan was arent you? I think you should stay out of it. He continued as she nodded. Let her tell him in her own time.'

'He has a right to know.' said Kathleen.

'I dont think you're exactly objective in this case. You just dont want Brennan and I to go out. You dont think I notice how you feel, Kathleen. I do...'

Leo sighed as he watched Kathleen walk towards Booth. He had tried but that was the thing about Kathleen. She was stubborn and had a mind of her own. And when she had made up her mind that she was doing the right thing, there was no stopping her.

'So he admitted to poisoning the couples with cyanide that he slipped into the coffee?' Asked Brennan of Booth. Brennan had not been permitted who had not been permitted to be in the interrogation room and instead she had waited outside with Detective Leo who hadnt been as flirtatious as he had been just a few hours ago. Brennan seemed a little puzzled as to why. But she shrugged it off as she leaned against the wall and looked at Booth expectantly.

'Yeh. Cyanide poisoning. Said that all the couples reminded him of his own parents. There was a time when his parents used to be really happy and then after a few years they werent. They suddenly got divorced. It was his own sick way of sparing them the pain of unhappiness...' Said Booth with disgust in his voice. But then Booth looked into her eyes and he realised that her body was just inches away from his. Brennan smiled as she saw the heat in his eyes. It felt like there was suddenly not enough air to breathe; like some invisible force was compelling her to move her body towards his. In a trance she moved towards him and her phone rang. Booth kept his eyes on her, and whispered, 'Ignore that.' Brennan closed her eyes and then got her phone. 'It could be important, Booth.'

'Cam wants us home by tomorrow night at the latest. We can get a flight home tonight.' Said Brennan.

'Agent Booth, I was wondering if I could talk to you alone.' Kathleen said interrupting them.

Brennan looked at her curiously. 'I'll call and book two plane tickets for tonight while you talk to her. Brennan walked towards the staffroom for a cup of tea and dialled the airlines.

'Agent Booth, Brennan was really scared when you were in the van.' Said Kathleen watching Brennan walk towards the staffroom.

'I realise that. She was scared.'

'You missed my point Booth. She wasnt scared for herself, she was scared for you. Look, I lost my partner a few years ago. When it comes to your partners, we always worry about whether this is going to be the day when we might lose our partner, or if its going to be the day when we get killed in the line of duty, its a risk, but i think Brennan worries about it all the time..'

Booth watched Bones as she stirred her cup of tea and laughed at something that Leo said to her. He nodded at Kathleen and thanked her for the information. Leo glanced at him and respectfully gave them some space.

'So you were telling me before that you've never been to a carnival. You've never been on the kamikaze? How bout it Bones? How about I take you to your first carnival?'

Brennan looked at him with interest but her face fell a little. 'Booth I have a date with Leo planned. I cant go.'

'Sure you can, Bones. You said before, you were looking for a better offer. That's my offer. Come to a carnival with me. Fun, rides. Popcorn, cotton candy. Whats more fun, Bones? A carnival with me, your partner, or dinner and sex with someone you've only known for two days?' asked Booth.

Brennan thought about it for a few seconds and then she smiled at him. 'Okay. I'll go with you.'

'Good choice, Bones. He said with a bright smile on his face. I am going to show you just how fun carnivals can be...'

Brennan laughed as they walked towards the curb and hailed a passing taxi which took them towards the carnival and fun...

...

Hope you enjoyed that. Chapter four coming up in the next few days. REVIEW.


	4. Chapt 4 SPECIAL TO WHOM THE BELL TOLLS

A PICTURE TELLS A STORY: THE GREEN EYED MONSTER

CHAPTER 4.

DISCLAIMER. NOT MINE. BONES BELONGS TO FOX.

Booth couldnt quite manage to hold back his laughter when Sweets dropped his coffee on the ground. Brennan had to grin as she heard him cursing.

'This is not my day.' Said Sweets trying to wipe the coffee off his shirt, but only managing to make the coffee stain worse.

'Ahhh!' said Sweets as a black cat ran across his path. And Booth laughed a little bit harder.

'When did you get so superstitious? Asked Booth. It's just a cat.'

'I would have thought you'd understand Booth. You dont like cats either.' Said Sweets blushing red.

That was when they all looked up and noticed that Cam and Angela were looking nervous.

'What's wrong Cam? What was so important that Booth and I had to be here?' Asked Brennan.

Cam shot Angela a look. And Angela stepped forward and said, 'Sweetie. There's something I need to tell you...'

'What is it? What happened?' Asked Brennan her heart beating extra hard when she noticed the body on the table. For a second Brennan thought that it might be her father who had died. But then when she looked at the body she could tell right away that the man on the table was in his late thirties too young to be her dad. But her brother Russ was in his late thirties. Booth put his arm around her concerned.

'I did a facial reconstruction. These remains are Michael Styres. The bugs on him indicate that he's been dead for a few weeks... Are you okay Brennan?'

'Dont scare me like that again, Angela. For a minute I thought that it was Russ that had died...'

Booth breathed a sigh of relief after hearing that it hadnt been Max or Russ that had died. Booth looked around the lab and noticed that it was quiet. 'Why's it so quiet? Where is everyone?'

'Vacation. University's out for the next three months so a lot of the interns are away on break.' Said Cam looking serious.

'Okay. What else do you need to tell me?' Asked Booth when he noticed that Angela, Hodgins and Cam looked serious and worried.

'Michael Styres was shot; from a great distance; at least half a kilometer. It was a custom made bullet; similar to the bullet that killed the gravedigger. Only with one difference. It was marked. I x-rayed the bullet and noticed that there were markings on it that looked like letters.' Said Angela.

Angela hit a key on the computer and the letters came up plain as day. Brennan.

Booth paled in anger.

'Cam was the one that noticed that there was some white powder over the body and when we turned the lights off and used the UV light this is what came up.' Said Hodgins.

_**How does Dr. Brennan like her present, Booth? Jacob Broadsky.**_

They all looked at each other and sat there like stones for a while, feeling a little bit helpless. Brennan looked at Booth and noticed that he looked more angry than helpless and she knew why. She knew that Booth felt angry that he hadn't been able to stop Broadsky yet. She put her hand over his shoulder for a second. 'We'll get him Booth. We're ready.' Said Brennan comfortingly.

Booth sat there looking around the diner as if he expected Broadsky to show up, brandishing a gun. Having been a sniper himself he knew that they werent safe anywhere; although there was less chance of him trying to kill them while they were out in the open. Booth looked around the diner and he felt a sense of relief when he noticed that it wasnt busy. Just a couple of college students sat there and discussed whether they had passed their exams and going over the answers they had put down. He just couldn't seem to relax. He tried to drink his cup of coffee and sighed when he pulled open the sugar dispenser to find that it was empty. He looked up at Bones to see her staring at Sweets as he asked her about Michael Styres.

'If you ever want to talk about Michael Styres you can always talk to me Dr. Brennan.' Said Sweets earnestly.

'There's nothing to talk about Sweets. Michael and I dated a long time ago.' Said Brennan.

'Are you sure you're okay, Bones? I know you and Michael Styres used to be close.' Said Booth looking concerned.

'That was a long time ago, Booth. I'm fine. I am completely fine. It's been over with Michael and I for a very long time. Its a shame that he's dead, but, I'm fine...' Said Brennan not knowing how to express herself.

Booth jumped when his phone rang. He immediately went rigid when he recognised the voice on the other end.

'**Did you get my present, Booth?' Asked Jacob Broadsky. I really wish I could have been there to see her face when your partner saw her ex boyfriend. He was so easy to kill. The next person on my list is your partner. Mmmm. She's so yummy. What it would be like to watch her die with you watching...' **

'This has gone on long enough Jacob. You need to turn yourself in. You hurt Bones, or even come near her you'll have me to deal with.' Said Booth looking around the diner nervously, trying to identify whether they were safe.

'**That's not such a threat coming from you. You know what? You were never that great of a student. I was your teacher. I would like to see you try to surpass me. I taught you. I made you. I would suggest that you keep your partner and your friends close because you have no idea where the next shot is going to come from.'**

And with that Broadsky had hung up. Booth looked down at the phone in anger.

'Broadsky? Asked Brennan.

'More threats?' Asked Sweets.

'He's coming after me. The best way to strike at me is through hurting all of you. And because you're my partner... Said Booth with real emotion in his voice. You can't go home right now Temperance...' Said Booth using Brennan's christian name, which he only used in very serious situations.

'Wait. What? Booth. You dont need to worry about me. I can take care of myself.'

'Bones. Put your pride aside for right now. Broadsky is very dangerous. You're no match for him. Neither am I. There's a very real chance that he could succeed in killing me. I need to call everyone at the lab. We all need to watch ourselves. We're all in danger. It'd be best if we didnt go home tonight. Stay in a hotel, with friends...whatever. We'll need to either split up or stay at the same place. Less chance of Broadsky being able to find us if we're all at different hotels. He cant be at two places at once. I'll call the FBI for security. None of you are to be left alone.

Sweets opened the diner door and Brennan and Booth got out; they had only taken a few steps when Sweets fell to the ground in pain. Brennan and Booth both leaned over Sweets and Brennan gasped when she noticed the blood gashing out of Sweets stomach. The people who were walking around everywhere started screaming and shouting. Booth looked around, but all he could see was chaos everywhere. Booth cursed the situation. With everyone running around there was no way that he would be able to find Broadsky.

'Booth you've gotta call the ambulance. He's bleeding pretty badly.' Said Brennan trying to apply pressure to Sweet's stomach. Brennan looked at her blood soaked hand and felt the sweat and tears running down her face as she tried to stop the bleeding. Sweets looked at Brennan and Booth.

'Just hold on Sweets. The ambulance is going to be here soon.' Said Brennan keeping her voice as steady as she could; but she wanted to break down and cry and cry like she never had before.

'I've always wanted to be in an ambulance with the siren blaring.' Said Sweets trying to make a joke about the situation but he winced in pain.

'How is it? The bleeding? Am I going to make it?' Asked Sweets.

'You're going to be fine, Sweets.'

'If I dont. Can you tell Daisy I love her? I shouldnt have wasted so much time being afraid. She makes me really happy and I love her.' Said Sweets.

'Enough with the negativity Sweets. You're going to be fine.' Said Booth feeling choked up.

'I feel really calm and peaceful,' Said Sweets. Brennan and Booth both watched tearfully as Sweets closed his eyes and passed on. Booth covered his face and wiped the tears from his eyes. Brennan leaned against him. She felt numb. She wanted to cry, but she couldnt.

Angela, Cam and Hodgins sat around Booth's kitchen table. Brennan glanced down at her cup of tea as if she didnt recognise it. She felt too shocked. She had been around death for a long time. She had seen families lose their loved ones; she had even lost her own mother. She knew death was a part of life; but when it happened to someone so young, who had so much to give it was hard to handle. Not for the first and last time Brennan wondered how a person could be here one minute and then gone the next.

'The FBI put out a wanted list for Broadsky. But they havent found him. He's just disappeared.' Booth sniffed a little and sat next to Brennan absently putting his hand on top of hers.

Brennan felt his warmth and was glad to concentrate on his touch rather than thinking about the last few days. She was comfortable with evidence. She knew that talking about the evidence or the way Sweets was killed wasnt something that the others wanted to talk about but talking about evidence and facts was what Brennan was comfortable with.

'What about the bullet that killed Sweets? Was it the same as the one that killed Michael?'

Angela sniffed and cried, she went off to the bathroom, sobbing. Brennan felt horrible.

Hodgins glanced down at the donuts in front of him. 'Same makeup. It was a custom made personalized bullet. It had your name on it, Booth.'

Booth felt his heart slam in his chest. It felt almost like his heart turned to ice. That bullet was meant for him. And Sweets had taken the bullet for him. He almost wished that Broadsky had succeeded in killing him. If he hadnt been here the people he loved wouldnt be hurting.

'What about Sweet's funeral? Its going to be held tomorrow. Is it going to be safe to go?' Asked Cam.

'I've gotten security for every one of you. Nobody goes anywhere without security. They'll be here soon; they'll be escorting you to different hotels... We'll all meet up here tomorrow and head towards the funeral together. Right now we're thinking that Broadsky's going to use the funeral as a good opportunity to confront me, but we'll be ready for him.'

Everyone nodded and then got up when the security team arrived. Brennan just sat there for a few seconds. She was just about to head off with the security guard when she realized that she couldn't handle the thought of being alone. She couldn't handle the idea of being away from Booth for the next twelve hours. She wanted to stay with him.

'I want to stay here tonight, Booth. I don't want to be by myself tonight.' Said Brennan looking vulnerable and tired.

Booth glanced at her and nodded. Booth set up the living room for the security guards and then handed Brennan a change of clothes and a pillow. He glanced at her and hugged her a little. She looked at him. 'If you need to talk Temperance. I'm here.'

Brennan smiled thinly. 'Thanks, Booth. But.. I don't feel like talking right now.'

Booth glanced at his walls; he smiled at the picture of him and Parker fishing. Parker had caught the biggest fish that day. He had been very excited; it was almost like he had won the lottery... He saw the look on Sweets face as he lay dying... He looked at the photo of him and Bones on a picnic together watching Parker play ball with some of the kids at the park...He saw Sweets falling down to the ground after being shot... He lay down for a bit, but he wasn't very comfortable. He was exhausted, but Booth couldn't sleep; he was very worried about Bones.

Brennan tossed around in Parkers bed. She was exhausted but she couldnt sleep. She looked around at all the sports posters that Parker had on his walls, the dinosaur and action figurines that the majority of kids loved. Brennan had spent so much time trying to avoid thinking about the last few days; she had kept herself so busy that she hadnt had time to think about it; but now. Now she couldnt prevent herself from thinking about it. She tried to concentrate on the feel and smell of the bed sheets, she tried meditating; but nothing worked. She kept on thinking about Sweets saying that he shouldnt have wasted so much time being afraid. That Daisy made him happy and that he loved her. Brennan got up feeling very frustrated about not being able to shut off her mind; she was going to walk towards the kitchen to get a glass of milk when she saw the faint light in Booth's room. She stood still for a few seconds but then she made up her mind. She walked into Booth's room after knocking. Booth looked at her standing in front of him, her hair a disheveled mess; the tears fell down Bone's face and Booth held his arms out and holds her pulling her down on the bed with him. Booth ran his fingers through Brennan's soft black hair and allowed her to cry. He let himself cry as he kissed her hair and rubbed her back in slow circles. Brennan leaned her head against Booth's shoulder and feeling safe and warm she fell asleep, completely exhausted after the last few days of non-stop work. Booth leaned over and pulled the blankets over them and turned off the lamp. He lay in the dark and was lulled to sleep by the sounds of Brennan's light breathing and the warmth of her soft skin against his...

...

Time for my eight hours of sleep. I'm exhausted; otherwise i'd love to stay up and write the next chapter; But dont worry, I'll be writing the next chapter tomorrow; definitely be posted before this weeks episode airs. I am REEEAALLY hoping that ITS NOT Sweets who gets killed; I barely got through writing this chapter without crying buckets. Most people believe that if you put it out there, it'll happen. But i'm hoping that if i put it out there, if i essentially write the worst that could happen, maybe it wont. Maybe it'll be Vincent Nigel Murray who dies instead... Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to my loyal fans [well 1 loyal fan] who take the trouble to let me know how much they like my stories by REVIEWING. Thanks.


	5. Chapt 5 SPECIAL TO WHOM THE BELL TOLLS 2

A PICTURE TELLS A STORY: THE GREEN EYED MONSTER.

CHAPTER 5.

DISCLAIMER. BONES WILL NEVER BELONG TO ME. NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

Brennan stirred. For a second she couldnt remember where she was. She felt a warm firm body next to her. She smiled and burrowed into him a little bit more. She looked around the room and moved a little bit and she finally saw Booth's sleeping face through the moonlight. She stared at him for a while. The contours and lines of his face; that Brennan found very attractive. She had admired his looks so many times. She brushed her fingers over the little bits of stubble on his chin. It felt like tiny little pinpricks that Brennan found quite pleasant.. Booth sighed a little bit.

'You're staring at me, Bones.' Booth opened his eyes and looked at her with a little bit of a smile on his face.

Brennan felt her heart speed up in what felt like fear. 'I can go back to Parker's room if you don't want me here.'

'No. You don't have to go. Why would you want to leave, Bones?'

Brennan lay still for a bit trying to steady her excitement of having Booth's body next to her. She breathed in the smell of him; she loved that earthy woody smell. She tried to keep her body in control but it was next to impossible trying to think clearly with Booth lying right next to her.

'Because, I might do this.' And then Brennan leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Gently at first and then a little bit harder. Booth felt Brennan's soft skin through the shirt that he had loaned her and he almost groaned with excitement. He felt her body shudder; from excitement or cold Booth wasn't sure. But it didn't matter. He shifted position and put his arms around her, one hand in her hair and the other lifting up her shirt and exposing a little bit of her skin. He pressed his body against hers and Brennan gasped at the intense feeling of Booth's firm body against hers. She felt the heat through her thin shirt. She knew that they were going a little too far but it just felt too right. Booth kissed her neck and ran his fingers over the skin of her stomach and Brennan lost all ability to stop what was happening. She remembered Sweets words. _I wasted so much time being afraid. _Blindly and with her heart thudding in excitement she removed his shirt and she almost cried with joy when she saw how beautiful he was. Brennan remembered feeling the most incredible sense of both pain and pleasure as Booth entered her and they thrust into each other until their bodies erupted from the built up pleasure that they had been keeping in for the last seven years.

Booth opened his eyes when he felt the sunlight hitting his face. For the moment all was quiet. Last night had been completely unexpected. He felt that maybe they had gone a little too far, maybe too soon, but he couldn't find it in his heart to regret what had happened. Booth smiled as ran his fingers over her Brennan's soft black hair and tried not to worry about what could happen at the funeral that day. Brennan opened her eyes and smiled at him. They both looked puzzled when they heard the doorbell ring. Booth glanced at the clock next to his bed and gasped. It was already 7:10. They had slept in.

Brennan grabbed one of Booth's dark colored shirts; she glanced at the picture of the band Metallica on it and rolled her eyes. Booth had played her a few of the Metallica songs and she had looked at Booth like he was crazy. She had no idea what the attraction to Metallica was. She knew that it was one of Parker's favorite bands and that it seemed to be the only band that Booth and Parker could agree to listen to together but personally she couldn't understand what was to like about Metallica. She put the shirt on as Booth pulled his bathrobe on and answered the door.

'Hi guys. Come on in. We slept in a little bit. Angela looked at Booth sharply as she caught what Booth had said. She had no idea what to make of this situation.

Make yourselves at home while I go finish getting dressed.' Angela glanced at Cam who was hiding a smile. Hodgins just looked surprised. Booth walked into his room as Brennan came out looking as presentable as she could in Booth's shirt and most of yesterday's clothes. Brennan tried to ignore the looks on their faces and asked them if they'd like coffee or tea. They all nodded yes. But if Brennan thought that this would be the end of the awkward situation she was wrong. She should have known that Angela would never leave well enough alone. Brennan looked up and sighed as she noticed Angela standing in front of her curiously.

'So... You two seemed a little cozy. What exactly happened?' Asked Angela getting out cups and sugar while Brennan made the coffee and put the kettle on.

'We kind of...Slept in the same bed.' Said Brennan trying to keep herself from blurting out everything that had happened.

Angela smiled a little bit as if she knew what Brennan was trying to do. 'And?'

'And. We kissed.' Said Brennan standing in front of Angela daring her to ask more questions.

'And?' Asked Angela choosing to ignore the warning look that Brennan gave her.

Brennan stood in front of her and finally smiled and then laughed as she finally saw the humor in the situation.

'Okay. We...made love.' Said Brennan.

Angela looked both shocked and surprised. And then finally she looked absolutely happy. She squealed and hugged Brennan. Brennan flinched a little bit when she heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. Booth glanced at the two women and knew what they had been discussing. He saw the whistling kettle and poured the boiling water into Angela's cup and handed it to her. Angela took the hint and gave them a little bit of time together after whispering to Brennan that they were going to talk later and then she hugged Booth and congratulated them.

Booth and Brennan walked into the living room with the rest of the cups of coffee. They quietly drank their coffee or tea and then they all got up.

'You all know what to do? Everyone remember everything?' asked Booth.

Everyone just nodded nervously.

Brennan glanced at the picture of Sweets as she walked past it. She gasped when she felt somebody grab her. She stopped struggling when she heard the voice threaten to kill her and everybody at the funeral. After grabbing Brennan and handcuffing her to the tree Broadsky grabbed the binoculars and looked for Booth. He almost gasped when he saw Booth's face magnified. He put the binoculars down to find Booth standing right in front of him with a gun in his hand.

**Is this the day when the student surpasses the teacher? I'm telling you, Booth. You dont have it in you. How much do you love your partner? Because I will kill her. And then I'll kill you.**

Booth flinched when he saw Brennan handcuffed. She looked at him apologetically. Booth smiled at her comfortingly.

You came here alone. But I didnt. Its over Broadsky. Broadsky glanced around him and for the first time he noticed at least ten FBI snipers hidden all around the funeral home. Behind trees, in buildings. He had walked straight into Booth's trap.

Broadsky nodded, almost admiringly. **'You're smart Booth. But not smart enough. I can snap your partner by the neck before they can even get to me.' **

'You take one step towards her and you're gone. And there's no way I'll miss this time. Messing with me is one thing, but messing with my partner? Oh no. Thats something that nobody will ever do.' Said Booth not backing down.

Broadsky took one step towards her and the snipers reacted at once. Broadsky fell to the ground after getting a bullet straight to the head that came from Booth's gun. Booth stood there for a few seconds almost relishing the thought that he had finally stopped Broadsky. He had finally gotten him but he felt horrible that it had cost Sweets life to catch him. Booth ran to Brennan and un-cuffed her after grabbing the key from Broadsky's pocket. Brennan hugged him hard. She had been really afraid that she'd lose Booth. She knew that Broadsky was dangerous but she had never realised how dangerous he was until he had killed Sweets. Brennan just held onto Booth feeling glad that he was still here...

Brennan glanced around the karaoke bar that the whole Jeffersonian had agreed to go to, in order to honor Sweets. Brennan remembered the last time they had done karaoke when she had sung 'Girls just wanna have fun,' By Cyndi Lauper. That had been a lot of fun, even though it hadnt ended well. Booth came over to her and handed her a sidecar; Sweet's favorite drink. He looked at her sheepishly as someone started to sing 'Girl's just wanna have fun.'

'This place is perfect for Sweet's after funeral wake. He always loved singing. Booth almost winced as he saw Daisy go onto the stage and start singing 'Lime on the coconut,' Sweet's absolute favorite song. Brennan felt sad as she remembered Sweets. She sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. Booth looked pretty vulnerable too. She leaned her head against his and Booth put his arm around her as they listened to Daisy singing Sweets song...

Done. Only 24hrs till the sniper episode airs. I CANNNOT WAIT. Its going to be a challenge either watching it or Dling the episode given that my internet has slowed down to a frustratingly slow speed. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. If Sweets is the one that dies in the ep. I'm prepared for it; writing this has kinda been therapeutic if anything. My friend's been after me to write smut; she's really good at writing sex stories; I've never written smut or sex before so i'm not too great at it. But with more practice i'll get better. So i hope that you enjoyed the little scene between B and B. I dont expect that to happen in this week's episode; [it'd be nice if it did] but from past experience i'm really not hoping for anything. Thanks to all who reviewed, they really inspire me. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6 The Plank Skanks

CHAPTER 6. A PICTURE TELLS A STORY: THE GREEN EYED MONSTER

DISCLAIMER. BONES BELONGS TO FOX. NO COPYWRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

[Note to my readers. These chapters are a series of INTERCONNECTED one shots [or 2 shots as the case may be] so if Sweets appears in other chapters dont be confused. Often I'll refer to events [etc] from previous chapters.] For the purpose of this chapter Sweets isnt dead.

Yippee! Parker yelled as he kicked the soccer ball into the pretend goal. Brennan laughed as she saw Booth's mock angry expression and surprise as Parker succeeded in distracting Booth enough to get a goal. Booth laughed and then he grabbed Parker in a hug and then whispered something to him that Brennan couldnt hear. Parker kicked the ball over to Brennan and then Brennan tried to keep the ball away from them. They chased after her and Brennan slipped in the grass and Parker fell on top of her. Booth watched them laughingly and then he fell to the ground with them and put his arm around both Parker and Brennan. Brennan leaned in and cuddled closer to him. And they all sat there for a few minutes still and silent enjoying the feel of the grass on their skins and the sun start to set and the coolness of twilight set in.

Booth shined his flashlight in the attic of the school and almost jumped when he saw the three skeletons that were hanging there. Brennan pushed him a little and then saw the skeletons as well. Nearby a security guard stood to the side twisting his arms and talking through a walky talkie.

'These were kids; aged between fourteen and seventeen.' Said Brennan looking at the bones in front of her curiously.

Booth glanced at the clothing that clung to the skeletons and shuddered. He remembered what he had been hearing in the news lately and wondered whether this was related to the deaths from planking or whether it was just a copycat. They had received an annonymous tip from someone who had come across the skeletons a few days ago. There was this group of teenagers who got their rocks off on planking and doing daredevil tricks. So far the group had never shown any violent tendencies but suddenly there were three skulls to deal with. Booth shook his head at the tricks he and Brennan had watched on YouTube when deaths had first started occuring. Cam had done the autopsies and had told Booth that the injuries sustained had been self inflicted, there had been no trace of foul play. But these bodies in front of them didnt fit the 'Plank Skanks' MO; despite the fact that Booth noticed the graffiti tattooed over the skeletons in front of him claiming credit for these deaths.

Booth watched as both Cam and Brennan took a look at the three skeletons more closely. He smiled as he watched Brennan mostly. He glanced at her smooth neck and noticed that she hadnt bothered to button up her jeffersonian uniform so that Booth noticed that there was some cleavage showing. Booth couldnt help thinking about what had happened between them the last time they had been alone together. Brennan glanced up as if she could sense Booth looking at her and she flushed slightly when she noticed that he was looking at her. Cam caught the blush but didnt say anything. She was fairly used to the special looks between them and their arguments and banter; she was used to it and found it fun and amusing but just as long as they didnt take it past that in the workplace she was even fine with it. She hoped against hope that those two wouldnt be like Angela and Hodgins.

'The carbon dating test I did earlier showed that these skeletons are at least thirty years old and i'm seeing evidence of strangulation on two of them by some sort of fibre.' Said Brennan glancing at Booth again.

'The fibres are made of cotton and wool. They were most likely strangled by a scarf except for the youngest kid who was smothered. The fibres on his body seems to be made of this fine powder similar to feathers from a pillow.' Said Hodgins coming up behind Angela and placing his arms around her.

'These kids were murdered.' Said Brennan. And Booth sighed. He knew that they had to track down the leader of the 'Plank Skanks' to question them. He hoped that this would help the kids out there planking realize that these pranks were dangerous, but Booth knew that they were kids and they believed that they were invincible. And as long as there were bored kids who thought they were invincible planking or daredevil tricks would never stop.

Booth picked up his phone as it rang and his heart skipped a beat as his boss relayed the message that another three bodies had been found, this time at another nearby high school.

Sweets glanced down at the series of articles of the 'Plank Skanks' and almost had to laugh at the meaning of the name.

'There's nothing funny about this situation.' Said Booth almost glaring at Sweets.

Brennan glanced at Booth and then she placed a hand on his legs as a way to get him to calm down a little. She understood why Booth was in a foul mood. They had questioned the pin head of the 'Plank Skanks' who hadnt been helpful at all and had insisted that they were being set up; that they had nothing to do with those murders at all. And then they had had to question the families of the kids who had been murdered. All six of them after Angela had ID'ed all of them. Brennan was exhausted too but she tried not to let all the murdered kids get to her. .

'Of course, there's not, Said Sweets hoping to smooth the situation over. I was just laughing at the name of the group. 'The Plank Skanks.' Said Sweets turning the next page of the article as Brennan glanced at him curiously.

'I dont get the significance of the name.' Said Brennan looking confused.

'The Plank Skanks...It means. Never mind,' Said Booth with a bit of a sigh and rolling his eyes at Sweets. The author of these articles seems to know a lot about pact and daredevil social groups maybe it'd be a good idea to talk to the writer. In one of the paragraphs they point out that in a lot of these daredevil groups there are almost always two to five deaths; which is why gangs and groups can be so dangerous..' Said Booth.

'They have a point there. Its all about group mentality. People, especially kids are more likely to do something in a group that they would never do on their own.' Said Sweets. It sounds like the writer thinks that these deaths arent a coincidence.' Said Sweets looking through the articles to find out the name of the writer.

'Coincidence? We've already established that those kids were murdered. Its not a coincidence. One accidental death is a coincidence. Maybe even two accidental deaths. But six deaths in thirty years who all belonged to a daredevil group? Thats not a coincidence. Thats murder.' Said Brennan finishing off her oatmeal and fruit.

'It might be a smart idea if we had access to her research said Brennan looking at Sweets. Who wrote the articles?'

'Um. It might not be such a great idea after all,' Said Sweets.

Booth looked at him sharply and grabbed the articles out of his hands. Booth and Brennan both paled when they saw the author's name. Hannah Burley.

'Did you know she was back in DC? Asked Brennan. I thought she was in New York.' She said looking at Booth, knowing that she was a touchy subject.

'She told me that she was going to be in New york for about three months. It wasnt meant to be a permanent thing. Are you okay, Bones?' He asked as he noticed that Brennan looked a little pale.

She tried to smile. 'I'm fine. We need to know what she knows about these groups. I can call her if you dont want to see her.' Said Bones glancing at Booth, who sighed and nodded as Brennan got out her phone and called Hannah.

Hannah glanced at Booth and noticed that he seemed ill at ease. Brennan didnt seem very happy either; despite the fact that Hannah and Temperance had once been 'friends' although things hadnt ended well with her and Temperance Hannah still liked her. Booth seemed to be worried about Brennan's feelings. Hannah wondered if anything had happened between the two of them or whether they were just partners. She had been in New York for three months, she had had time to get over the anger. In fact she found that she had missed him. She had missed Booth. And despite the fact that she knew Brennan felt something for him, Hannah found herself wondering and hoping that Booth would give her another chance. She realized that she had made a mistake in turning down his proposal andshe wanted a chance to rectify that situation.

'I've been researching daredevil groups from the last hundred years. Sixty years ago there was a group called the 'Suicides.' They were a group of women between the ages of fifteen and twenty who banded together who were unhappy with their boyfriends; most likely depressed or mentally ill; it was rumoured that they were all in abusive relationships although that was never proven. They all decided to commit suicide and pin the deaths on their boyfriends. One person, Bianca Valorn who tried to commit suicide failed. She survived and she was given shock therapy. She recovered but she was never seen again after that. Now twenty years after that Ben Stevenson the head pin of a club they called The murdering Skulls apparently found Bianca Valorns journal. In it the girls had kept track of their pranks and doings and Ben decided to put together his own social group. Their purpose was to make mischief, to get revenge on kids who bullied other people. There were at least nine deaths stemming over twenty years. When Ben Stevenson died the group disbanded and they all moved on forgetting the journal they had kept. The journals of both Bianca and Steven turned up in DC one year ago at a pawn shop where the head pin of the 'Plank Skanks', Valerie Stern found them and inspired by the previous two social groups decided to start her own social group; which focuses on planking and daredevil tricks. However unlike the 'Murdering Skulls' they've never shown any violent tendencies. For a period of twenty years we have no idea where the journals have been or who the previous owners of the journals are; therefore we have no clue about how many people have read the journals; which means that there's a chance that these murders are the result of a copy cat and are using the 'Plank Skanks' to cover their tracks. They quite possibly have a grudge against the Plank Skanks.' Said Hannah placing down the two old journals in front of both Brennan and Booth.

'Where do we go from here?' Wondered Booth.

Ange and I will have a look at the books, try to get DNA or particulates off them; we need to discover where those books were first off. If we can find out where the books were we might get a clue as to new suspects.' Said Hodgins.

'I'll talk to the pawn shop guy; maybe he remembers where they got the journals from. Cam, Bones you two can concentrate on the new skeletons. Maybe you'll discover something new.' Said Booth.

Hannah glanced at Booth admiringly. She had forgotten how passionate he could be. How he put all his energy into everything he did. She watched as the others scattered and then she leaned towards him and asked him out. 'Hey, Seeley. How about we catch up tomorrow night? There's an awards night at the newspaper place honoring new kid writers. How bout we go together?'

'Perhaps you can catch up another time, Said Brennan looking jealous and annoyed. Booth and I already have plans that night. His brother Jared is getting married. We're going together.' Said Brennan before Booth could get a word in. Booth looked at Bones dumbfounded. Hannah glanced at Brennan and noticed that she looked hurt but she missed Booth too much and trying not to care about what she was doing she wrote down her phone number and told Booth to get in touch with her when he had some free time.

Brennan looked furious as she watched Hannah wink at Booth and then walk out of the room swaying her hips seductively. Brennan felt sick.

'Did you have to do that, Bones?' Asked Booth seeming a little angry.

'What did I do? I just told her the truth. That we already have plans. We're going to your brothers wedding. Why are you mad?' Asked Brennan.

'You could have let me speak for myself, Bones.'

Brennan looked at him sharply and then she felt her heart almost breaking. 'You still feel something for her dont you?' Asked Brennan trying hard not to cry.

Booth wanted to tell her no. That he didnt feel anything for her. But he had felt something when he saw Hannah. He remembered that he had really truly loved her. He remembered all the fun that they had had together and despite how much Hannah had hurt him when she had turned his proposal down he was almost glad to see her.

'I dont know, Bones. I loved her at some point. I cant shut off the part of me that once loved her.' Said Booth.

Brennan stood there and looked at him, silently. And then Booth realized what he had said.

'You realize how ironic that sounds, coming from you doesnt it? Said Brennan who was both mad and upset. Why dont I make it easy on you Booth? What we did last time we were together, it meant nothing. We were just upset about Vincents death. Thats all it was. We made a mistake. I dont think its a good idea for me to go with you to Jared's wedding. If you want to be with Hannah I'm not stopping you.' And Brennan turned away so Booth wouldnt see her cry.

Booth felt both shocked and hurt when Bones insisted that their night together didnt mean anything. He didnt want to hurt Bones. But he felt confused. On the one hand he loved Bones. But on the other hand he also thought he loved Hannah. He didnt know what to do. The ringing of the phone interrupted their fight. Brennan answered it and her face changed as the person spoke. Booth was expecting them to get more bad news. He expected Bones to tell him that more skeletons had been discovered, but Bone's face looked excited.

'Angela's in labor. We have to get to the hospital.' And Booth and Brennan ran to the car and made their way to the hospital trying to forget about their argument. Booth glanced at her face as he drove to the hospital and saw that while Bones babbled on excitedly Booth noticed the misery on her face was as plain as day...

'Oh my god. He's so cute.' Said Brennan letting out some of the tears she had been holding in for the past hour. They had gotten to the hospital just in time to learn that Angela was fully dilated and it was time for her to start pushing.

'Do you want to hold him? Angela asked Brennan who was sitting next to Booth in a chair. Booth leaned in closer to Brennan and Brennan tensed a little and tried to ignore Booth's warmth. She didnt want to think about how it felt to be close to Booth. It had taken all of her strength to lie to Booth about their night. She had insisted that it meant nothing but it had. It meant everything. Angela looked at Booth and Brennan and noticed that they seemed to be a little tense; she was a little too tired to wonder why, but she had every intention of finding out. Angela handed Brennan little Vincent Michaels whom Angela and Hodgin's had named after Vincent.

Brennan held Vincent Michaels gently who whimpered a little and then quieted down as he felt Bones' warm and loving arms. Booth felt a sense of both love and pride wash over him as he watched Bones with Angela's baby. She was so beautiful, he thought to himself. He couldn't help feeling like an idiot for hurting Bones.


	7. Chapter 7 Jealousy

CHAPTER 7. A PICTURE TELLS A STORY: THE GREEN EYED MONSTER

DISCLAIMER. BONES BELONGS TO FOX.

Brennan looked discouraged as she glanced down at the piles of new bodies in front of her. Six in all. She sighed sadly when she realized in anger that they were too late. The body in front of her had been identified as Valerie Stern. Seventeen years old. Head of the 'Plank Skanks.' The other bodies identified as the rest of the Plank Skanks.. Hodgin's scooped up the dried ashes nearby as gently as he could and looked at it under the microscope immediately identifying it as paper and carbon.

'These ashes are what are left of a book. There are some pages that are hardly burnt at all. Angela identified them as being part of a journal. Most likely the 'Plank Skanks' kept a journal in keeping with the traditions of the previous social groups.' Said Hodgin's looking tired and slightly disheveled in appearance; for his son little Michael had tried his patience like he couldn't believe. Hodgins wondered how on earth such a little thing could try his patience to the point of feeling like he could murder somebody. He wanted to go home and sleep and sleep for hours, but he knew that he couldnt. Angela had chosen to stay home for the next few months and go to work only part time; he knew that he had to do his share of taking care of Michael. He realized that he got a break from Michael every time he went to work, but Angela had to spent the majority of the day with a crying baby. Angela had gone through so much with her difficult pregnancy that he wanted to make sure that she got a few hours of sleep; which was extremely difficult given that Michael wanted to be fed every two hours.

Booth sat at the diner table and glanced around at the busy diner. He watched as Brennan stared around the room as she heard a few kids singing happy birthday. He smiled as he watched the birthday girl blush and blow out the candles. Booth glanced down at the sheets of results from the bodies that Brennan had handed him. He busied himself reading it trying to avoid looking at Hannah who was sitting at the table with them, staring at Booth without blinking. Brennan looked down at her plate and noticed the way Hannah was looking at Booth and she felt strange. Her stomach growled a little, she took a sip of her water and she felt sick. She breathed in a few times trying to settle her stomach but it didnt make much difference. So she excused herself from the table and headed towards the ladies room. Brennan's stomach heaved as the food that she had eaten for breakfast that morning left her body. She turned the water on, trying to keep her legs steady, she felt shaky. She had been feeling sick for a few days now, but she shrugged it off. It was just flu. She had to remind herself that she would have to take it easy after this case was over. She felt only slightly better as she washed her face with the cool water...

Booth looked up worriedly as Brennan came back and sat down. He had noticed that she hadnt been feeling well for the last few days. He looked at her and noticed that she looked a little pale. Hannah glanced at her puzzled and asked if she was alright. Brennan glanced at Hannah and insisted that she was fine.

'I'm fine Hannah. Its just the flu. Can we get back to the case?' she said more sharply than she had intended.

Hannah looked surprised and Brennan instantly regretted how cross she sounded. She took a deep breath and apologised.

'I'm sorry, I'm fine. Let's just solve this case. There's someone out there who killed seven teenagers. I'd like to see him behind bars.' She glanced at Booth and she had to roll her eyes at how Booth was still trying to interpret the results. She and Booth had been working together now for seven years and she had hoped that he at least knew how to interpret results by now, but she realized that she couldnt expect that from him; he wasnt an anthropologist, he was a cop. An FBI agent. She smiled as she told him that the bodies had marks of oil in the shape of a cross over their heads and a bible had been placed on a table nearby. Hodgins had found that the holy oil had contained particulates of myrrh and frankincense; the oil that the nearby church of Saleo made by hand. In fact that was the only church that made that particular oil.

'Well then, let's pay a visit to this church of Saleo.' Said Booth glancing at Brennan wondering if she was well enough to make the one hour drive to the church. But Brennan looked fine. The color had returned to her cheeks so Booth didnt bother pushing it.

Booth turned around and glanced at Hannah in the backseat. She had insisted on joining them. Arguing that since she had been researching the case that she could be quite helpful as well. And Booth hadn't bothered to argue with her. Brennan had preferred to make the drive alone with Booth; but she was tired and she didn't bother to complain. She had just sat in the front seat next to Booth before Hannah could take it and they had all spent the last hour in meditative silence. Booth turning on the radio after ten minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Booth walked around the silent church watching for signs of life. He heard a door bang shut from the back and he gravitated towards the loud voices that he could hear nearby. It sounded like a group of people arguing. Booth signaled to Brennan and Hannah to stay behind him and he walked towards the backroom with his gun drawn, making sure that the safety switch was turned on. Hannah and Brennan walked behind him as silently as they could as they walked towards the voices, listening as they heard them arguing. Hannah looked almost shocked as she saw a group of four monks arguing.

'You murdered those kids? That was not your job. It is not our job to do gods work. It isn't our job to judge or kill anybody. Violence is immoral. It is not the way we handle things. You have brought shame upon us...'

Hannah put her hand on Brennan and Booth and pointed towards the nearby desk which had a number of bibles piled on top of the other. She nodded towards the fireplace and Booth and Brennan noticed that they were copies of the journals of the 'Suicides' and the 'Murdering Skulls,' which one of the monks was reading disapprovingly.

'Those kids deserved to die. They were infected by the devil. Especially the kid who started this group up in the first place. It was my job to protect the world from her influence.'

'Allright that's enough, piped up Booth. I'm placing you all under arrest for the murders of the 'Plank Skanks.' Said Booth. The four monks stood there mutely and just followed Booth meekly as he handcuffed them all and led them outside after calling for back up.

Brennan glanced at the candles that were lit all around the church. And she smiled as she looked at the pictures and paintings that were everywhere. Paintings on the ceiling. Paintings and pictures covered every inch of the building. She looked at the picture of the Madonna with the baby and she felt the tears rolling down her face as she saw the soft gentle look in her eyes as she stared down at the baby in her arms. She felt her heart lurch in fear as she remembered the night she and Booth had spent together. They hadnt used anything. It had been such a long time since Brennan had been in a sexual relationship that she hadnt bothered to renew her birth control. It had been such a confusing, unexpected night that they hadnt even taken the time to use protection. Brennan almost wished that she could be at her home rather than being here right now. Booth called out to Brennan and she turned away from the picture and hurried towards him and they left for the FBI interrogation room.

Brennan stood outside the FBI building and stared at the drug store nearby trying to gather up her courage to walk inside. She listened to the traffic pass by in every which direction and jumped when she heard the honk of the horn by someone impatient to get home. She took a deep breath and walked into the store grabbing a few pregnancy tests and pushing them into her bag after paying for them and ran back into the FBI building in the hopes that Booth hadnt noticed she had stepped out for a bit.

Booth looked discouraged as he told Brennan that the monks were refusing to talk. He had asked question after question and hadnt gotten anywhere. As a result it was going to be really hard to get the evidence to prosecute the person who had murdered the kids.

'Well. Dont be discouraged. Temperance and her team will find the evidence. I'm sure we'll get whoever killed those kids. The case is over. We should celebrate. Let's go to the diner for a drink or something.' Said Hannah, looking at Booth almost pleadingly. Brennan glanced at Booth. Booth looked unsure. On the one hand he wanted to go and talk to Hannah; he had realized that he couldnt avoid talking to Hannah forever, but he didnt want to hurt Brennan's feelings anymore than they had already been hurt. Brennan didnt want to leave Booth and Hannah alone together, but there was something that she needed to do first. So many people in her life had let her down, she realized that she'd have to learn how to trust people sometime.

'Why dont you and Hannah go? I've got something to do right now. But I'll join you later. Said Brennan glancing at Booth. Hodgins and Angela wanted to have a get together; they're going to be christening little Vinnie in about a week. They wanted to have a celebratory dinner before the day.' Brennan smiled at Booth and nodded at Hannah as she left them alone. She got into the cab and headed towards her home in trepidation of what the results of the test would be... TBC

REVIEWS are welcome and appreciated.

Hi all. I know its been a few months since i've last updated but for the last few months i've been concentrating on my original fiction writing; I've been writing and entering writing competitions in the hope that some of my work will be published. That and i've started working so i havent been able to update as much as i would have liked. But hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and more will be coming soon... Quite a Bones finale we had. lol. Lets just say i did not expect the direction it finally went, literally did not see it coming. But surprise, surprise. I LOVED IT! Bones come back soon! Three more months till November 3. Thats so long to wait. But hopefully, it'll be worth the wait.


	8. Chapter 8 Brain and Heart

CHAPTERR 8. Brain and Heart.

A PICTURE TELLS A STORY: THE GREEN EYED MONSTER.

BONES BELONGS TO FOX.

I Know its been a long long time. When I said I was going to post a new chapter soon I meant a week or two after the last update not months after, but I decided to concentrate on writing my novel for a while; and at last I got half of it done and sent it in; Now I've just got to get down and write the other half. [Although maybe i'll start that in a few weeks.] Anyways here's the next chapter and one or two more chapters after this. Only five more weeks till Bones returns in Nov. Feels like I've been waiting forever... Anyways, I'll get right to it. 

Brennan closed the lid of the toilet and sat down on the lid after setting the timer on the little alarm clock. She got up and paced around but she only felt more agitated and worried; she glanced at the clock and noticed that only ten seconds had passed. The pacing wasn't making the time go any quicker. She needed to calm down. She sat down and looked at her bathroom walls. Cream and brown with yellow and green tiny pigs painted on the walls. She smiled as she remembered that she and Booth had spent at least three weeks painting and updating her apartment after she had gotten tired of the old color scheme. When they hadn't been working they had been here at her apartment painting, decorating and then eating and drinking together. This had been about two months after Hannah had left and a few weeks after he had agreed to give her a chance sometime in the future. She smiled at the memory of Booth giving her Jasper the pig and then she looked at the mini jaspers on her walls. It was pleasant thinking about how good and easy their relationship was back then. Back before Hannah. Brennan gritted her teeth as she thought about Hannah. She sighed and saw that only forty-five seconds had passed since she'd turned the timer on. She still had two minutes left. Plenty of time to torture herself about what might be happening at the diner between Hannah and Booth.

She pushed a stray lock of her hair out of her eyes and thought about the night she had spent with him. Brennan had spent so much time trying to avoiding thinking about the night when they had crossed the line; the night everything had changed; but she couldnt avoid thinking about it anymore. She had been so tired that night. She had spent the whole night tossing and turning, worrying and thinking about Vincent's death, thinking about the bullet being meant for Booth; she had been so upset at the thought of Booth being killed instead of Vincent that she had gotten up and walked into his room. Booth had held her and comforted her. She remembered him running his hands through her hair; remembered him wiping away her tears tenderly. She closed her eyes as she remembered how firm and soft Booths hands were as he rubbed circles over her back and held her tightly. And then Brennan's heart almost stopped as he accidentally [on purpose?] brushed his hands over her breasts. Brennan felt a tingle of pleasure wash over her. She burrowed into him so she was almost on top of him; she buried her face in his chest and placed one of her hands over his heart. She listened to his heart beating, almost feeling a sense of satisfaction as she noticed that it was beating a little fast. He shifted a little bit as if he was a little uncomfortable and she froze as she felt his erection through his tracksuit pants. She could feel the familiar burning as she felt her body respond to Booth's nearness. She was turned on. They had a line. Brennan's head spun a little, she was finding it very hard to think rationally. She thought about the bullet that had been meant for Booth, she thought about what it would have been like if she had lost him; lost him before she ever had a chance to be with him; a chance to tell him how she felt; a chance to be happy with him and her heart clenched in fear and pain; she didn't want to imagine being without Booth. She was so sick of thinking rationally. She was sick of the line they had decided on years ago. She was so sick of thinking. She looked into Booths eyes and then she made her move. She kissed him. Booth sucked in a breath, but didnt bother to break the kiss. He brushed her hair away from her eyes and continued to kiss her. He moved his hand into her hair and pulled her mouth to his more closely. Brennan kissed him hungrily and Booth pushed her back on his bed and moved one of his hands down her body, lifting up her shirt. Brennan gasped in pleasure as he ran his fingers over her bare skin. She couldnt keep her hands off him. She locked her legs over his and pulled his shirt up and over his head. She moaned as she pressed light kisses over his bare chest. Her legs felt weak and shaky, her heart raced as he started kissing her neck and then she felt herself grow hot as he removed her shirt and kissed her breasts lightly. He tweaked one of her nipples with his fingers while sucking her other breast gently. She gasped and writhed a little bit as he removed her underwear and rubbed one of his hands over her clit. She moaned as he continued to stroke her clit, steadily. He looked into her eyes as if he was asking for permission; Brennan put her arms around him running her hands over his mussed up hair and kissed him again. Booth moaned into her mouth as he continued to rub her clit in crazy circles; he had to smile in satisfaction as Brennan shuddered and cried out from her orgasm. Her hands shook as she got on top of him and slowly unzipped his pants and pulled off his underwear; all the while looking at him. She moaned as she felt how hard he was. He looked at her silently and she nodded. She wanted this. She needed this. They both did. Booth pushed her back on the bed roughly and pushed his penis into her slick opening. 'Oh.' She said as he thrust into her. Booth groaned in ecstasy as he gave Brennan a few seconds. Brennan moved and the waves of pleasure hit both of them as they continued to thrust into each other in a frenzied motion...

Brennan yelped as she heard a ringing sound. She laughed slightly as she realized that it was the alarm telling her it was time. She took a breath. What if she was pregnant? What would she do? She closed her eyes gathering her courage and then she picked up the stick. Two lines. Her heart lurched in fear and shock. She was pregnant. _I have sex with Booth once and I end up pregnant. _She thought to herself in shock_. How am I going to tell Booth? _Brennan felt afraid at how Booth would react. _Would he be angry? Upset? _She was afraid. But she had to admit to herself that while a part of her was afraid, there was another part of her that felt happy. 

Lol. Well what do you think? I hope the long wait was well worth it. I think I've improved a lot, but what do you think? Did you enjoy that? If you did, review and tell me so. If you didn't like that, feel free to tell me so by REVIEWING. 

Wildlilpony


	9. Chapter 9 Shocks and Surprises

CHAPTER 9. SHOCKS AND SURPRISES.

A PICTURE TELLS A STORY: THE GREEN EYED MONSTER.

DISCLAIMER. BONES BELONGS TO FOX.

Brennan walked into the diner being careful to be discreet. She wanted to see what her friends were doing. _Liar. You just want to spy on Booth. You just want to see how he is towards her._ Brennan told the little devil on her shoulder to shut up.

Brennan saw Angela and Hodgins had rented a few tables to themselves; the manager of the diner had put huge red curtains separating the few tables from the others so they could have some semblance of privacy. Angela and Hodgins were chatting with Wendell while Cam and Michelle fawned over little Vinnie. Where was Booth? She looked towards the dance floor and saw Hannah and Booth dancing. Hannah was flirting with him outrageously, but Booth didn't seem to be that happy. He looked like his mind was a million miles away. She continued to watch him and then Booth looked up and caught her eye. He had to grin as he watched Angela walk over towards her and hug her tightly. Angela was happy and radiant, while Brennan was... She was unhappy. And as he looked closely he noticed for the first time that she looked a little pale and worried.

As if Hannah could sense Booth's distraction she turned around and saw Brennan. Hannah turned and looked at Booth's face. She saw love in his eyes. She saw how much he wanted to be with her. She sighed. She suddenly realized that there was no hope for the two of them. They were officially over. She had flirted with him, held him close, rubbing as much of her body over his as she could but Booth had continued to keep her at arms length. She didn't want to believe it was over.

She glanced at Booth and lightly said. 'You and Brennan huh?'

Booth sighed, and then nodded.

'Look, Booth. Temperance is my friend and as much as I like her... I still love you. I made a mistake. You and I had something once. What we had was good and I didnt appreciate that. I know I didnt appreciate it. I know that I hurt you when I turned down your proposal but I'm...

'Hannah. Booth interrupted. Stop please.'

'No, Booth. Let me finish. I love you and I would like to have another chance with you. I needed to ask you to give me another chance. Another chance for us to be happy. I've got tickets to go to a Led Zeppelin Concert. I know how much you love them. It's for next week. Are you available?'

Booth thought about everything they had been through together. He thought about the day when they had first met. The day he had saved her. He thought about how he had acted with her. He had run around with her like he had been a college kid without any responsibilities. He was 39 years old. He had a ten year old son. He had responsibilities. What he wanted most was a stable, long term , steady relationship. Something that he knew Hannah couldn't give him. Their relationship was purely physical and Booth wanted more than that. He looked behind Hannah and saw Brennan walk towards the ladies room. He looked down at Hannah and sighed in regret as he saw the hopeful expression on her face.

'Hannah. He said gently. I...No. No, I'm not available. Bones and I...I dont know what I have with her but I want to find out...I'm sorry.'

Hannah nodded. She felt numb. She took in a big breath and let it out loudly. She smiled.

'I appreciate how hard that was to say. Tell you what. If things don't work out the way you hope they will with Temperance. Look me up and give me a call; I might just give you another chance. Booth smiled at her and shook her hand as the song ended. He watched Hannah as she headed over towards the table and said something to Angela and Hodgins. He looked at the piece of paper in which Hannah had written her cell phone number and then he tore it up into little pieces. He knew that he would never take Hannah up on her offer.

Brennan looked at herself in the mirror. Despite the fact that she had just reapplied some more blush she still looked pale. She rubbed her stomach wishing that she didn't feel so nauseous. _I thought they called it morning sickness not night sickness. Thought Brennan humourlessly. _Brennan took a deep breath trying to settle her stomach but it didnt help. She practically ran to the stall and retched. She coughed and then listened to the sound of the toilet flushing. She slid to the ground breathing heavily, her legs feeling weak. She couldn't handle this alone anymore as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She wished she didn't feel so alone. She sobbed as silently as she could, she felt broken. _Get up Brennan. You've lived through harder things than this. _

She got up and wiped the tears away from her face. And then she walked out of the bathroom stall and reapplied her blush, eyeliner and mascara which had rubbed off because of her crying fit. She thought about the conversation she had had with Angela not ten minutes ago.

_Angela walked over to her and hugged Brennan. Brennan leaned into her friend, feeling grateful for the hug. Angela handed her an alcoholic drink and Brennan pretended to have a sip when Angela insisted that a drink was exactly what she needed. Angela noticed where Brennan was looking and she looked at Brennan sympathetically. _

'_So what's going on with the two of you, lately?' Asked Angela leading her away from hearing range of the others. _

'_I'm so confused Angela. Booth and I slept together; that night was amazing and it meant everything to me. But i'm not sure if it meant anything to him. I'm not sure how he feels about me, anymore. I just feel so angry. It's like as soon as Hannah shows up again he falls all over himself for her. I just wish I knew if he feels something for me.' _

_Angela smiled a little impishly. There's only one way to find out how he feels. Sex.' _

'_Sex?' Repeated, Brennan dumbly. What?... You mean we should have sex again?' _

'_Yes. I dont think having sex on the night Vincent Nigel Murray was shot was a very great idea; you were both extremely emotional; no wonder you're confused. If Vincent Nigel Murray hadn't been killed would it have still happened?' _

'_Angela, I dont understand. It did happen..' _

'_Just answer my question, Bren.' _

_Brennan sighed. 'I dont know. I dont know whether I would have slept with him if Vincent Nigel Murray had never been killed. Maybe it would have just been another night for us...' _

'_Well there's a saying in these situations, Bren. One time might be a mistake, but twice, twice matters.' _

'_Do you think Booth and I having sex was a mistake?' _

'_No Sweetie, of course not. I think you and Booth care about each other very much, but you've been running away from those feelings for a long time. I think the two of you should stop avoiding your feelings for each other. Just think about it, okay?' _

'_So if I have sex with him again I won't be confused?'Asked Brennan..._

She sighed as she lifted up her red top glancing at her stomach; she turned to the left. And then to the right. She knew her body didnt look any different and that nobody would be able to tell she was pregnant. She knew she wouldn't start to show till at least the fourth month but she still felt a little paranoid. She had been so distracted staring at her stomach in the mirror that she hadn't noticed Hannah had walked in. Hannah. She was the last person she wanted to see or talk to.

Hannah and Brennan's eyes met as Brennan hurriedly pulled her shirt down. Hannah saw vulnerability in Brennan's eyes and she knew.

'Oh, Temperance. You're pregnant aren't you? Booth's the father?'

Brennan closed her eyes. And then a few more tears leaked out and she brushed them away frustrated with herself. She never cried. She nodded.

'Have you told Booth, yet?'

'Not yet. And i'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell him. Or anyone else. I'll tell them when I'm ready. I think I should go home; I'm really not feeling that well...'

Hannah watched in shock as Temperance left. _Temperance Brennan pregnant. Wow. I never saw that one coming. If I know Booth he's going to be overjoyed..._Hannah thought bitterly. She watched as Temperance walked over to the table and said her goodbye's, Booth looking at her with a concerned expression on his face as she told them she was leaving. Hannah saw a look pass between Brennan and Booth and Hannah turned away. She couldn't bear to see him looking at her in that way, when just four months ago Booth had been the one looking at her in that special way. Hannah wanted to leave for New York again that night but she decided against it. Angela had invited her to come to the christening after party and she decided to take her up on the invitation...


	10. Chapter 10 We're expecting pt1

And Here we go again. Here's the second last chapter. Great episode of Bones we had last week. Our B and B saying I love you. Wow. So unlike them. So unlike her. I never, ever expected I'd hear Brennan tell someone she loves them. Even if it is Booth. And little Michael is incredibly cute. Lol. This season is going to BEEE GREAT. I just wish we had a longer season though.

A PICTURE TELLS A STORY: THE GREEN EYED MONSTER.

CHAPTER 10. WE'RE EXPECTING pt1.

DISLAIMER. BONES DOESNT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO FOX.

Brennan held onto little Michael. She looked down and noticed that he was asleep. She glanced over towards the table where Hannah was telling a story about what she couldn't tell; she wasnt really that interested in hearing it. But she could tell she was excited by the way she was using her hands to communicate to the people at the table. She felt bitter as she saw how spell bound her team still was with her. Hannah had that power. She really wished that Angela hadnt invited her here. When she saw Hannah's fingers brush against Booth's she almost dropped Michael onto the floor. But luckily she held on more tightly. Angela watched Brennan's face and she sighed. She really shouldnt have invited Hannah, she had realized that too late, but at the time she had just wanted to show off her beautiful kid to as many people as she could. Angela had noticed that Brennan seemed really quiet, not just today, but for the last few weeks. She had also been sick a lot. Brennan had taken the last few days of work; flu, she had said, but Angela wasn't sure whether she actually believed that; flu didn't normally last more than a week.

Booth almost flushed at Hannah's touch. He wasn't sure whether she had done that on purpose or; or if in her excitement of telling a story about a unusual coworker she had come across in New York she had accidentally done it. He readjusted his seat and finished off his pie. He glanced over at the baby chair near the sofa where little Michael was sleeping.

Booth had smiled as Brennan walked in. Booth had been a little bit surprised when little Michael had squealed when he saw Bones immediately opening his arms for a hug, as if he could sense that she was feeling uneasy and unhappy. Brennan had been glad to give Michael a hug, and she had found comfort in his little arms. He had charmed the entire lot of them with his cooing and laughing; even charming Cam who had tried to keep the situation from turning into a gush fest; after a few hours of being handed from one person to the next he had fallen asleep in Brennan's arms. Booth had enjoyed that picture very much. Although Brennan still looked a little pale; there was a slight rosy flush to her cheeks. She looked so beautiful. Booth thought as he watched her, he felt his heart beating a little faster as he noticed the gentle look on her face as she followed Angela into little Michael's room and gently placed him into the crib that he had helped Hodgin's assemble. Hodgin's had been incredibly frustrated and hadn't known how to make the crib; he was the bug guy, not the handy man, builder type of guy.

Sweets, Daisy and a few of the other squintern's who had come to the party had already left and now only Hannah, Booth, Hodgin's, Angela and Cam remained. Brennan stood by Michael's crib and watched him sleeping. She heard the laughter coming from the kitchen. Brennan didn't want to watch or to listen to Hannah charming everyone; she noticed that Hodgin's still stared at Hannah like she was a babe and the others listened to her talking with a smile on their faces. She watched as Booth finished off his last piece of pie and piled his dessert plate on top of the other plates. She walked into the room and offered to do the dishes for them; she wanted to keep busy. Cam also offered to help and Brennan didn't have the heart to say no. Brennan walked into the kitchen, put the plug into the sink and turned on the hot water. She waited as the sink filled up with water and then watched as the bubbles grew larger after she added the detergent. She stood there for a second and then glanced up when she heard the sound of the plates being placed on the counter by Cam.

'Are you okay Dr. Brennan?' Cam asked her.

'Yes. I'm fine. I'll wash you can dry.' Said Brennan trying to keep her tone light and steady.

Cam glanced at her sharply but didn't say anything. She just grabbed the wet mug that Brennan had just washed and started to dry it with a tea towel.

'So what are the men like in New York?' Asked Angela.

'Is that really the only thing you want to know Angie?' Asked Hodgins winking at her over the table.'

'Why shouldn't I ask that, Hodgin's? You've spent the last few hours staring at Hannah like...'

'Aww. You're jealous...That's sweet.'

'The men? They're cute, that's for sure. But they are definitely not as nice as Booth...' Said Hannah leaning towards Booth, teasingly.

'Aww..' Exclaimed Angela and Hodgin's together. And then they jumped a little bit when they heard a smash from the kitchen. One of the plates had fallen and smashed into a few pieces.

'Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Angela,' said Brennan. She felt ashamed. How was it possible to feel like you were sixteen again? She remembered when she was in foster care, when she had been locked in the boot of the car for accidentally smashing a few dishes because the water had been too hot and she hadn't been paying close attention to what she was doing. She had to remind herself that she wasn't a kid and that breaking a plate wasn't that big of a deal. She wasn't sixteen anymore. She wasn't in foster care. But Brennan felt the same emotions that she had felt that day.

'It's okay, Bren. Sweetie. Are you okay?' Asked Angela looking at her friend in concern and giving her a hug.

'I... I'm fine. Just a bug. I just can't seem to shake this bug. Thanks, Angela. Brennan felt grateful for the hug.'

'I'll finish the dishes, Dr. Brennan,' said Cam who had found that the plate had mainly broken into large pieces.

'You look exhausted, sweetie. Why don't you go to the guest room and lie down for a bit.' Suggested Angela, gently.

Brennan was about to refuse but she really didn't feel that well. She was nauseous. And she was tired. She gratefully took the offer and walked into the guest room. She closed the door and looked around the room at the piles and piles of gifts – baby clothes, baby toys, giant teddy bears, baby blankets, diapers...her head swam with all the things she would need to prepare for a baby. Sure, she had nine months. Nine months to prepare to raise a baby for the next twenty years. Nine months is not enough time. Brennan lay down on the bed and winced slightly as the blanket brushed against her breasts. They were sore and sensitive. Just another symptom of pregnancy thought Brennan as she closed her eyes for a few minutes.

Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Booth and Hannah sat at the table silently and a little bit uncomfortably. The spell appeared to be broken. Booth was very concerned about Brennan. Angela felt guilty about inviting Hannah to their party; she had to kick herself for that; she should have been a better friend to Brennan. Hannah felt uneasy and guilty for trying to flirt with Booth in front of Brennan. She had to remind herself that she was the one who had chosen this. She had turned down Booth's proposal. They had broken up. Booth had the right to move on with whomever he wanted to and she had no right to try to spoil things for them. Booth had already told her that he felt something for Brennan so why did she feel the need to flirt with him? Hannah sighed in relief when her phone rang. She needed a distraction. Her face lit up as she listened to the voice on the other end.

'Angela I'm going to have to leave. Thank you so much for inviting me. You two have a beautiful baby, congratulations. It was really nice knowing you.'

'Thanks for coming, Said Angela. Good luck with everything.'

'Booth can you walk me outside, I need to talk to you.' Asked Hannah. Booth followed her outside wondering what else Hannah needed to say to him. Hadn't they said everything they needed to say at the diner last week?

To be continued.

I was planning to finish this story today, but i've had enough of writing for one day. We're having a heat wave here in Australia and I just feel so tired and restless. One of those hot days when you're walking up and down the house itching for something to do, but at the same time not wanting to do anything at all. Anyways, there's one more chapter after this and then I'll be including some alternate/deleted scenes from a few of the chapters. I've had these interconnected stories pre-planned but in the course of weeks and months, sometimes you end up coming up with new ideas, therefore the whole direction of the story changes.


	11. Chapter 11 We're expecting pt2

THE GREEN EYED MONSTER: A PICTURE TELLS A STORY.

WE'RE EXPECTING PT 2

DISCLAIMER. BONES BELONGS TO FOX.

**Let's get straight into it, shall we? Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapters and enjoy this one**.

Brennan felt the soft, cool fluffy pillows under her head and smiled. She felt really comfortable for the moment. She breathed in and out relaxing each one of her tight muscles slowly. Meditation. She really needed to relax. Brennan imagined herself on a beach; the soft breeze cooling her hot body, the sound of the waves and the cool water nipping her feet. She stared into the sky and started counting the stars – even though it was impossible to count them. The sky was filled with such an infinite amount of stars that no one would ever be able to count them. After she gave up counting she started to look for the constellations. She smiled as she remembered her and her mother looking up at the stars with a telescope. Brennan had been the first one to find Dolphinius...She missed her mother. She wished so much that her mother could be here to help her out. Brennan opened her eyes and felt the moisture on her face. She hadn't even realized that she was crying. She wiped them away. Damn being pregnant. It made her cry at the littlest things. Brennan never cried... She startled when she heard a knock on the door.

'Bones? Are you in there?'

Brennan groaned. Booth. She didn't feel up to facing Booth, but she really couldn't take much more stress and worry. It couldnt be good for the baby. Brennan heard the rattle of the door moving and heard Booth's sound of surprise when he realized that the door was locked.

'Bones. We need to talk. Open the door please.'

'Just a minute, Booth,' said Brennan trying to keep her voice steady. Brennan looked in the mirror and tried to make herself as presentable as she could. She made the bed rather hastily and then grabbed a box of baby clothes and set it on the bed, she walked over and unlocked the door and then went back to the baby clothes.

Booth glanced at her as he opened the door. He saw her fingering the soft material of the baby clothes she was sorting through.

'Did you want something, Booth?'

'Hannah's gone.' Said Booth simply.

Brennan looked at him as if she couldnt understand what he had said.

'Gone? Where?'

'Back to New York. They've offered her a permanent job there.'

'Oh. Are you okay? You don't sound that upset about it.

'Bones. Booth said, looking at her with an amused expression. I'm fine with it. There's no reason for me to be upset with her being gone. I told her i wanted to try being with you. I have no idea what's going on with us, but I want to find out.'

'But you were confused just a few weeks ago.'

'I was. You and I slept together, Bones. You've been my friend, my partner, for seven years and I didnt know how to handle what we'd done. When I saw Hannah I remembered how easy it was being with her. How simple. It was just fun with no complications. I liked running around with her, having fun. But I'm a 39 year old man. I'm not a college kid; and being with her didn't feel right anymore. Things with us have always been complicated; I just missed the simplicity with Hannah.

Brennan picked up the stuffed giraffe from the second box she was sifting through. A purple giraffe. Giraffe's aren't purple, said Brennan shaking her head in annoyance. She could understand what Booth had said; although his words did hurt her. Things never would be simple with them. They constantly argued about everything; they were two different people who saw the world differently. He wanted simplicity. And Brennan knew that that was one thing she couldn't give him, especially with a baby on the way.

'I was confused Bones. Even though we're not together, I felt almost like I was cheating on you, with her. I understand you might be mad at me, Bones. And maybe you need some time. But I want us to try, Bones. Really try. Whenever you're ready.'

Brennan wanted to tell Booth about the pregnancy but she felt that now wasn't the right time. She didn't want to make things any more complicated for them then they already were. 'Hannah's gone?'

Booth nodded. 'She told me to tell you goodbye, and that she's sorry about the way she's been acting.'

Booth turned around when he heard the knock on the door and moved out of the way when it opened.

'Are you two okay?' Asked Angela looking at Brennan sharply.

'Yes. We're fine, Angela.' Said Brennan with an exhausted smile.

'How about a last cup of coffee before we call it a night?'

'Sure Angela.' Said Booth.

Angela glanced at Brennan waiting for her response.

Finally Brennan nodded. She placed the stuffed giraffe as well as all the other stuffed animals and placed them on the bed all in a row. She glanced at the room one more time and felt a sense of warmth come over her. As nervous and scared as she was about being a mother and telling Booth about the pregnancy, she felt like she could get used to this. She felt at home in this room...

**I'm afraid that's all I can manage for today. I'm coming down with the flu and I find that I cant even think properly. But I'll be finishing this story real soon, as soon as I recover from the flu, hopefully. And then I'll be starting a new story. - Wildlilpony **


	12. Chapter 12 We're expecting pt3

I know its been a long time, but i've been dealing with quite a few things. I only just got my P's a few months ago and I was in a car accident. Luckily i wasnt hurt, I made the mistake of turning the wheel while i was trying to reverse out and as a result I ended up hitting the car parked next to me. Instead of staying and giving my details I drove off...Bad mistake. Now I have to pay a fine; but thats not even the half of it for me; I spoke to the woman today and she was sarcastic and rude to me; okay i hit her car, but for her the situation is going to be over as soon as her car is fixed; for me its not going to be over with a fine. I'm possibly going to be charged with reckless driving [although reckless implies on purpose, but it wasnt intentional] and not stopping and giving details. I'm possibly going to be going to court, although thats up to the police superintendentant or whoever decides those things...Even though when I first spoke to the woman, she told me not to be so hard on myself, I am. I need to lose myself in something, so here's the next chapter. Thnaks to all who reviewed and to everyone who likes my story; cheers.

A PICTURE TELLS A STORY: THE GREEN EYED MONSTER

WE'RE EXPECTING PT3

DISCLAIMER. NOT MINE.

Bones glanced down at the papers and the ancient bones next to her on the lab table. She sighed as she finished filling out the papers and put the remains into the coffin gently. She looked at the man solemnly as he wheeled the coffin out of the room. Booth stood next to her, he noticed a tear fell down her face. He leaned over and wiped the tear away. And then put his arm around her, kissing her on the forehead as he did so. She leaned into him for a few moments, breathing in his familiar smell. And then she looked up startled as Cam walked in and looked at her suspiciously.

' The news report said there's a storm coming our way, so i've told everyone they can go home. You two have worked hard enough so I'll be seeing you once the storm is over.'

Brennan looked at Booth awkwardly. They hadnt bothered to talk to each other about serious things; instead they had kept things light and only talked about the case they had spent the last week trying to solve. They had had a lot of fun with little Michael. Booth had insisted that Angela and Hodgins let he and Brennan babysit after he had noticed how tired they both were. Brennan had been glad to focus her attention on little Michael rather than focusing on her and Booth's relationship but now they had nothing to focus their attention on but themselves. Booth looked at her.

'In the mood for Chinese food,' He said trying to keep his voice light and friendly.

'I'm more in the mood for italian...' Brennan said trying to keep her voice expressionless, but not succeeding completely. Her voice broke off as she looked at him. He was so hot. He was wearing a light blue shirt that was unbuttoned, she could see his neck and she flushed as her mind took her to a place she didnt want to go to right at the moment.

Booth smiled a little as he noticed her blush. 'Italian it is...'He said as he grabbed her coat and keys. She stared at him as he opened her coat; she sighed, turned around and let him help her with the coat. She closed her eyes as he adjusted her hair; she almost gasped as she felt his breath against her ear; and she had to hold onto her desk for support. She turned around and took her keys from Booth's hand and walked ahead of him.

'Let's go Booth.' She said looking back at him and winking. Booth looked surprised but then he followed behind her. He loved it when Bones lightly flirted with him.

'Are you sure you're alright Bones? You dont want anything to drink tonight?' They had just finished eating Italian and Brennan started grabbing the cartons and putting them into the recycling bin.

You don't have to clean up, Bones. I can do that later, Booth said.' Holding up the wine bottle silently.

'Dont want wine tonight. Not really in the mood to drink tonight. I'll just have some lemonade.'

Booth poured her some lemonade in a glass without comment. He grabbed the remote from the couch and sat down in the chair patting the couch seat for Bones to join him. She looked at him. She was nervous. Brennan still hadnt gotten around to telling him about being pregnant. She was really tired of keeping the secret, she needed to tell him. He was the father and he had a right to know about it. They were in this situation together. She sat down in the couch trying to get comfortable. Booth glanced at her excitedly.

'You are about to see a great movie, Bones. Casablanca. I cant believe you haven't seen it yet.'

'Booth, I have to tell you something.' In his excitement he dropped the remote and he bent over to pick the remote up. Bones gasped as he put his hand on her leg. He glanced at her and then he moved in and kissed her, lightly. Bones didn't pull away. She was too surprised. She was slowly losing the ability to think. I'm pregnant. I have to tell Booth... that we're having a baby...Booth was now kissing her neck. She moved her head giving Booth more room.

'I have to tell you something, Booth.'

'Later.' He whispered in her ear and then he moved his hands down, down, down, massaging her pussy through her underwear.

'Oh.' Thought, Bones. She put her arms around Booth's neck as Booth slowly pushed her against the couch and then moaned as Booth ran his tongue over her pussy, slowly teasing her. She was in heaven, Bones decided. The baby could wait a while.

Brennan lay down in the bed listening to Booth's slow steady breathing. She was comforted by the sound. She could just see his mouth and his six pack abs through the street lights coming through the windows. Three am. Bones closed her eyes; she was tired after rolling around with Booth not once, not twice, but three times. As if they were trying to make up for lost time...Bones sighed as she fell asleep.


End file.
